


Amortentia

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: Hockey RPF, Washington Capitals - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, Mikey. It smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."<br/>Mike looked at Blair hesitantly. “And you’re telling me that Tom Wilson smelled the febreze I used to spray my quidditch gear  with when we roomed together, like six years ago?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was written with my friend but since she doesn't have an AO3 account we posted it here. We wrote this together but it's mostly her. We're both big Harry Potter fans so we felt that every ship deserved its Hogwarts AU and since Wilso and Latts didn't have one, we did it ourselves. It started out as a simple one shot but it has developed into this huge monster that will probably never end. We hope you guys enjoy it!

“Burkie if you don’t stop shaking I’m going to whack you over the head with my broom.”

 

“Sorry Latts”

 

Mike didn’t blame Burkie for being nervous. It was their first game of the quidditch season and they were playing against Gryffindor who beat them out for the cup last year by a mere 10 points. Fucking Kuznetsov. And they had such an amazing lead too. When Mike got back to the locker room he punched his locker door straight off its hinges and then proceeded to drink an entire bottle of fire whiskey. He remembers nothing about that night afterwards but clearly remembers the splitting headache he had the next morning.

 

Crosby pushes to the front of the line to make his pregame speech. As Captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, he’s great. He’s an amazing chaser and Mike really enjoys playing with him but off the field, he’s a total douche. He thinks just because he’s pure blood that he’s better than virtually everyone and Mike sometimes suspects that the Sorting Hat placed him in Hufflepuff just to knock him down a peg. It didn’t work and Crosby lords over the house with an annoying, pompous fist.

 

“Alright boys let’s get out there and kick some lion ass!”

 

Mike joins in with the cheers of his teammates as they mount their brooms and zoom off onto the pitch.

 

***

Mike has a cup of butterbeer in one hand and the other is around Burkie’s shoulders. They won with an amazing 200 point lead thanks to Burkie’s quick senses and they finished the game in under an hour leaving time for some celebrating. Even though it was only the first game of the season Mike already felt like this would be the year that Hufflepuff would finally take home the cup.

 

“To our amazing seeker,” Crosby yells from the table he stood up on, “and to our fabulous chaser, Michael Latta!”

 

The common room erupts in a chorus of cheers and Mike’s head and back and arms are being pounded with congratulatory thumps. He had scored three of the five goals before Burkie caught the snitch and was relatively proud of himself. He loved Quidditch more than anything and loved proving himself on the field in front of others.

 

The party died down early enough so that people still had time to make it to the Great Hall for dinner and to finish up last minute homework. Mike didn’t know how long the game would last so he finished everything up the day before. He was exhausted and patted Burkie telling him he was going upstairs to crash.

 

“Ok Latts night night”

 

Mike heads to the stairs leading down into the burrow where his dorm is. When he gets in it’s totally empty so he takes his time getting undressed and showered before collapsing into bed. When he falls asleep he dreams that he’s flying.

***

Mike is looking through his notes for DADA when he feels the presence of his class partner and enemy number one slump into the seat next to him. He’s assuming that Professor Trotz didn’t purposely partner him up with Tom Wilson because he had some personal vendetta against him, but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

 

Tom was a beater for the Gryffindor team and Mike’s bane of existence since last year. They hated each other with a passion on and off the pitch and everyone in the school, teachers included, knew. It wasn’t like Mike hated all Gryffindors though. No, just this one in particular with his flowy hair and big giant body. Actually, that was somewhat a lie since all the players on the Hufflepuff team hated those on the Gryffindor team and vise versa. Actually, no. All the players from every house team hated each other in one way or another. Everyone except for Burkie. Everyone loved, or at least tolerated, Burkie and never said or did anything to spite him. Why? No one really knows but it doesn’t matter cause if anyone did try to hurt Burkie they would have Mike’s wrath on their ass.

 

“Today we will be practicing nonverbal spells again,” began Trotz, “please try with your partner the incendio spell on the candle I have provided. I will be coming around to check your progress in a few moments. You may begin.”

 

Mike raises his wand at the same time Tom does and they both turn to each other scowling.

 

“No go ahead,” Mike says, “you need the practice more than I do.”

 

He pastes a huge fake smile on his face and Tom scowls even more before turning once again to the candle. Mike looks back down at his notes but before he can read them they burst into flame.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE?”

 

Tom is smirking at him from behind the lit candle.

 

“Oops guess I over shot it a little”

 

“Yeah like you did at yesterday’s game with that bludger you sent towards me?”

 

Tom gets ready to fling a hex at him but before he can even utter the words there’s a jet of water putting out the flaming notes, the candle, and soaking both the boys.

“WILSON, LATTA, THAT IS ENOUGH!”

 

Both of them turn to see Professor Trotz with his wand pointed at them and a single drop of water dangling off the end.

 

“Out of my classroom! Go get yourselves cleaned up and 20 points from each house. You both have detention tomorrow night after quidditch practice.”

 

Mike sends a hard glare at Tom as he gathers up his ruined notes and the rest of his stuff. Tom sends an equally hard glare at him and storms out of the room mumbling to himself. Mike leaves the room and heads to the dorms when he hears a sniggering off the to side.

 

“What happened Latta? You fall into the lake again?” Tyler Seguin asks as he passes by.

 

“Fuck off Seguin.”

 

He hears more laughter at his retreating backside as he trudges towards the common room. When he gets in Crosby and a couple other seventh years are lounging around. Crosby turns when he enters,

 

“What the fuck happened to you?”

 

“Fucking Tom Wilson.”

 

“Again? How many house points and when do you have detention?”

 

“It wasn’t even my fault this time! Tom lit my fucking notes on fire and Trotz turned around and shot water at us and made us leave.”

 

“Still didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Twenty and tomorrow after practice.”

 

“You two are the biggest shit heads I know. You’ll get him back next game Latts but until then how about you get your shit together.”

 

Mike rolls his eyes, “Oh shove off Sid.”

 

He takes the stairs two at a time down into the burrows and quickly changes into a new set of robes. Mike doesn’t want to be late for potions and it’s a long walk from one end of the castle and down into the dungeons. He throws on a new shirt and attempts to fix his notes.

***

Michael is no stranger to detention. Unfortunately the hatred between the quidditch players have landed him in enough skirmishes (re. fights/drunken shouting matches/food fights) to land him in one or another teacher’s classroom on and off since second year.

 

He walks into to Trotz’s room the next day after practice to see the usual suspects already either working on assignments or writing notes on the board for Trotz’s classes tomorrow. Tom is scratching away at a piece of parchment in the corner, Seguin is reading something, three little Gryffindors, Mike thinks he recognizes one of them from the Gryffindor back up team, Storm or Strome or something like that, sit giggling to themselves at a table, and of course Shaw is writing out Trotz’s lecture notes on the board for him. Mike rolls his eyes at the crew he got stuck with tonight and sits at the table farthest from Tom and takes out his slightly better, but still messed up notes, and begins the process of rewriting them.

 

Just as he’s about to finish up the second page Trotz comes out of his office. The three giggling boys shut up and everyone looks expectantly at the Professor.

 

“Mr. Seguin, Hagrid has requested you to go assist him on something tonight as your detention punishment. You may go.”

 

Tyler practically leaps out of his seat as he calls out a “thanks Professor,” and runs out of the room.

 

Mike thinks it’s a little weird that being a Slytherin, Seguin’s favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures, but the guy is obsessed with Fang and seems to really enjoy being around the animals so whatever, to each his own he supposes.

 

Mike goes back to writing his notes till the end of the two hours. When Trotz finally lets them go, Mike’s eyes are bleary from staring at the parchment for so long and he’s starving. He knows the Great Hall is probably closed for the night but maybe he can convince the house elves to give him some leftovers, especially if he brings Burkie with him. Man, everyone loves that fricken kid. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by a shoulder shoving him to the side. Wilson and Shaw are walking away towards Gryffindor tower when he looks to see who did it.

 

“Dicks,” he mumbles to himself as he plods down the corridor to his room.

 

He enters and finds Burkie at one of the low tables that litter the common room.

 

“Hey Burkie what’s up?”

 

Burkie looks up at him startled out of his head space.

 

“Oh hey Latts you’re out! I’m just finishing up my essay for Charms. What’s up with you? Did you fix the notes?”

 

Michael sits next to Andre and then starfishes out on the floor. He breathes in heavily,

 

“Yeah but I’m starrrvviinnggg and the Hall is closed for tonight. You think you could come with me to the kitchen to see if the elves will give me some leftovers?”

 

He gives Burkie a little pout for good measure as he rolls his eyes at him.

 

“They will give you whether I am there or not Mike.”

 

“Yeah but they like you so much better than me and if you’re there maybe they will even sneak us some cauldron cakes.”

 

Burkie gives him another eye roll before gathering up his things.

 

“You’re the greatest Burk did I ever tell you that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever Latts,” Andre says over his shoulder.

 

When he gets back from putting his stuff away Mike is already waiting by the door. He slings his arm around Andre’s shoulders as they step out of the burrow to the portrait of the pear right down the hall. Mike tickles the pear and the picture swings open to reveal the kitchen with hundreds of little elves bustling around cleaning up from dinner. A couple of them stop when they enter and one of them excitedly races up to where they are standing.

 

“Misters Burakovsky misters Latta what can we do for you?” Asks the little elf.

 

“Hello Daisy how are you tonight?” Burkie asks looking down on the elf with a smile.

 

How the kid can remember all the house elves names beats Michael but maybe that’s why everyone likes him. The little elf blushes, or does what looks to be blushing, before saying “very good very good” to Burkie. Burkie smiles wider and bumps Mike to tell her what he wants.

 

“Daisy, I got nasty old detention because of a douchebag quidditch player and missed dinner tonight. Would you mind scraping me up a plate of leftovers please? It would mean the world to me.”

 

Mike puts a wide smile on his face at the end and Daisy’s eyes grow wide as saucers.

 

“Of course misters Latta. Daisy will do that right now!”

 

She hops away from them and scurries around the kitchen grabbing things.

 

Mike turns to Andre,

 

“Dude, how do you remember all of their names, there must be like, hundreds of them.”

 

“It is not that hard Michael, I just ask and remember, same like you remember all the stats of your favorite players.”

 

“Huh,” Mike says as Daisy comes running back toward them carrying a huge plate of food. _Bless Burkie_ he thinks as there are even three little cauldron cakes sitting on the edge of the plate  

 

“Here you are misters Latta.”

 

Mike takes the plate from Daisy’s outstretched hands.

 

“Thank you so much Daisy. You saved me tonight.”

 

Daisy’s eyes grow wide as she does the blushing thing again. Burkie waves at her as they exit the kitchen and head back to the common room. By the time they get there, two and a half of the cauldron cakes are gone.

***

Thankfully nothing much happens for the rest of the week. Mike could honestly say that the highlight was when TJ Oshie, a Gryffindor in his History of Magic class, went on a full 30 minute rant about how noble the troops were that fought against Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts, and how they are the true heros of the magic world. Binns wasn’t as amused as the class was and took off ten house points after telling him to stop multiple times. On Friday afternoon however, Mike was pumped. Slytherin and Ravenclaw had a game the next morning and then Sunday was a Hogsmeade trip day.

 

Even though Hufflepuff wasn’t playing, Crosby still made the team go to the games to watch for “strategy” and “scope out how the other teams are playing so far”. Mike didn’t mind though, he loved watching the other teams and sizing up his competition. Plus, it was always a treat to see Kane and Toews go head to head. The two chasers for the Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams respectively were known for getting into crazy mid air fights and Marner’s commentary made everything so much more entertaining.

 

Finally Saturday came rolling in and the whole school shuffled out to the quidditch pitch to watch the game. Mike and Burkie climbed the stairs with the rest of their house to the bleachers and found themselves seated in the front next to the rest of the team. He knew that whoever won this match would go on to play Hufflepuff next weekend and he wanted to know who they were up against.

 

Suddenly a roar came from the Ravenclaw bleachers as the team flew up into view. Burkie cheered next to him along with a couple other Hufflepuffs who either had friends on the team or just preferred Ravenclaw to Slytherin. Mike knew Burkie was cheering because of Braden Holtby. Burkie had some weird friendship with the keeper ever since he came to Hogwarts and no one really understood why or how but no one really cared either way and that was that.

 

Not a minute later did the Slytherin side burst into cheers and applause for their team as they rose up into the sky. Patrick Kane headed the team as they faced their opponents. Professor Scott flew up into the sky to give the basic rundown and make sure the Captains shook hands and then the game was on.

 

Mike had to admit, both teams stepped up their game from last year. Ravenclaw’s tactics were all new and a sight to behold with Orlov and Brouwer working in perfect sync to send bludgers every which way. Slytherin’s newest addition, their seeker Dylan Larkin, was a speedy little fuck as he zoomed straight up into the air to see if he could spot the snitch from above. It was about 40 min into the game when Ravenclaw finally put one past Crawford and and it only took another ten after that for Seguin to put one through the leftmost goal past Holtby.

 

“This game is looking to last way longer than ours did eh Burk?” Mike asks turning to Burkie who is enthralled in the game.

 

Burkie just nods before suddenly jumping up out of his seat and gasping,

 

“There Mike! There’s the snitch!”

 

How the little shit can see a speck of gold from 500 feet away beats Mike but sure enough not a minute later does Larkin go hurdling down towards the bottom of the Gryffindor bleachers. The Slytherins begin to cheer him on and suddenly Alzner is right on his tail zooming towards the snitch as well. Burkie begins to yell in rapid Swedish as both seekers zoom after the little ball.

 

“It looks like both teams seekers have spotted the golden snitch and are racing to grab it first,” Marner says into the microphone, “but don’t let this take away from the main event people as Ravenclaw’s Ward is in possession of the quaffle and is racing towards Crawford, WATCH OUT WARD THERE’S A BLUD… and nevermind he has got it under control as he dodges a bludger thrown by Jagr.”

 

Mike doesn’t know where to look as Ward speeds towards the goals with the quaffle and Larkin almost nabs the snitch high above the rest of the game. The crowds are all on their feet now as Ward scores another for Ravenclaw and the snitch is seconds away from being caught.

 

Suddenly a whistle blows from the field as Marner announces,

 

“...and it is on between chasers Toews and Kane look at them go!”

 

Toews has grabbed Kane’s arm and is trying to get him to fall off his broom while Kane is grabbing on for dear life to Towes’ broom. Suddenly a bludger comes out of nowhere and slams straight into Toews’ back causing him to let go. The whistle shrieks again as all the players freeze and Professor Scott flies up to where the fight occurred.

 

“Shit luck for Larkin and Alzner am I right Burk? I mean they almost had it there.”

 

Burkie nods solemnly at Mike’s comment as he keeps his eyes trained on the sky waiting for the snitch to reappear once more.

 

Scott’s voice booms across the arena causing Andre’s concentration to drop,

 

“One penalty throw for each team. Captains, choose your chasers.”

 

As Scott zooms over to Kane to get his choice Mike feels a tap on his back. He turns to see Schmidt, his roommate and Hufflepuff’s beater, behind him.

 

“Ten sickles Kane picks Seguin to take the penalty throw.”

 

“Ten he picks Benn.”

 

“You’re on Latta.”

 

They smirk at each other and shake hands just as Scott announces

 

“Slytherin chooses Tyler Seguin to take the throw.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Schmidt laughs behind Mike.

 

“Fuck you Schmidty,” Mike says with no real heat behind it, “bet you another ten Holtby picks Ward?”

 

“Hahahahaha you’re on Latts, ten says he picks Toews.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They shake just as Scott flies to the other side of the pitch to get Holtby’s selection.

 

“Ravenclaw chooses Joel Ward to take the throw.”

 

“Shit!”

 

Now it’s Michael’s turn to laugh and Schmidt playfully shoves his shoulders as they get back to watching the game. Slytherin gets the first throw and Seguin flies over the Ravenclaw goals.

 

“There is no way he will make it, not with Holtby on goal,” says Andre nervously to his side.

 

“You don’t sound that convinced Burk.”

 

Burkie playfully knocks into him without taking his eyes off the play. Tyler flies back a little and then zooms towards the goal throwing the quaffle at the last minute. It’s a beautiful shot but Burkie was right when he said there is no way when Holtby is on goal. The keeper easily blocks the shot and a roar erupts from all sides of the pitch except for the Slytherin bleachers of course. Burkie jumps up and hugs Mike screaming. Mike claps him back on the shoulder happy that he’s happy and watches Ward set up for his shot on Crawford.

 

The arena goes silent as Ward flies to the Slytherin goal posts. He flies back like Seguin did and then suddenly makes a sharp move upwards. All eyes shoot to the sky as Ward flies about 75ft up and then drops. Gasps fill the arena as Ward heads straight for the center goal. Crawford is ready for him but at the last minute Ward tosses the quaffle with all his might at the right hoop. The ball sails past Crawford’s outstretched hand and goes cleanly through the goal.

 

The entire stadium is silent for one whole second before exploding in screams and cheers.

 

“DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT?” Marner screams into the mic.

 

Mike is stunned.

 

Andre is jumping up and down like a kid on one too many fizzing wizbees screaming and hugging everyone around him. Crosby is silent with his jaw to the ground and Schmidt is shaking Michael by his shoulders from behind. It was the greatest play that Mike has ever seen from anyone at the school. The excitement is short lived though as Scott blows the whistle and the game resumes.

 

The rest of the game is nothing compared to the craziness of the play that transpired and Slytherin, feeling a little butt hurt, let Ravenclaw score three more times before Alzner catches the snitch right in the middle of the pitch. Everyone cheers as the players fly back down to the ground and Holtby and Kane shake hands once again. Mike knows that there is going to be a wild party in the Ravenclaw common room to celebrate the amazing win and even though he knows he isn’t technically invited, really wants to go.

 

“Hey Burkie?” He asks as they descend the stairs.

 

“Yeah Mike?”

 

“How would you feel about attending a little party tonight?”

 

Burkie gives him a glance from the side, forehead furrowing a little at the question.

 

“But Michael, we are not invited to the party. It is in Ravenclaw’s common room…”

 

“Yeaaahh,” Michael interrupts, “but I’m sure if you ask your bestest best friend Braden Holtby that you love way more than me if we could go he would say yes,” Mike flutters his eyelashes.

 

“Latts no,” Andre says firmly, “I will not ask Braden if we can attend his celebration. That is abusing our friendship and I will not put him in that situation.”

 

Mike pouts at him but reluctantly says, “Finnneeeee. I’ll just drink solemnly alone in my room like I always do because we can never party at any other victory than our own cause Crosby’s a tuuuurrdddd.”

 

Andre gives him one hell of an eyeroll at that as they finally make it down to the ground and up the path back to the castle. They walk together chatting for a little while when two Ravenclaw girls slide up next to them. Mike recognizes one of them, Blair, from his charms class but the other girl he has no idea who she is.

 

“Hello Emily,” Burkie says from his other side.

 

 _Huh,_ Mike thinks, _guess the other girl is in his year._

 

“Hi Andre, Hi Michael,” Emily says sweetly.

 

“Hey Blair, what’s up?” Mike asks.

 

“Hey Mike, hey Andre, um, Em and I were just wondering,” she starts to blush and Emily sort of nudges her with her elbow to get her to continue, “we wanted to know if the two of you would want to come with us to the party tonight, in our common room? To celebrate the win?”

 

Mike blinks in astonishment and looks at Burkie who looks also a little stunned. The girls must have seen the shock as Blair turns bright red and Emily’s ears start to turn pink.

 

“Oh ohmygosh never mind it’s totally fine we didn’t think,” Blair starts as Emily says, “It’s totally fine we just thought you guys would want to come cause…”

 

Mike cuts both of them off, “No, no we would love to go with you girls! We just are shocked because we didn’t think Braden would be ok with members of other house quidditch teams coming to his party.”

 

The two girls let out the breaths they were holding.

 

“Oh Holtby?” Emily says, “no he’s pretty much cool with anyone coming in except members of the losing house cause he doesn’t really like fights.”

 

“Oh,” Michael states looking slyly over at Andre who is now looking at his shoes “he doesn’t? Then yeah of course, we would love to come with you ladies. What time should we head up?”

 

“Really?” Blair looks shocked that they said yes, “just come up around 8:30ish I guess since dinner ends at 7:30,” she turns to Emily for confirmation of the time.

 

“Yeah, 8:30 sounds about perfect since everyone starts breaking out the firewhiskey around 8,” Emily nods.

 

Mike whistles, “8 huh? That’s really early for drinking don’t you think?”

 

Emily leans in and gives him a smirk, “It takes a lot to get a Ravenclaw drunk,” she says punctuating the last word with a raise of her eyebrows.

 

Mike smiles back at the younger girl’s gall, “We’ll be there.”

 

“Great!” Emily grabs Blair’s hand as she walks the last bit up to the castle.

 

“Bye Mike see you tonight!” Blair calls over her shoulder.

 

He waves to their retreating forms before turning to Andre once the girls are out of earshot.

 

“Soooooooo Burk, Holtby doesn’t mind when other house members attend his parties?”

 

The tips of Andre’s ears turn bright pink as he looks up from the ground and begins to walk a little faster than Mike.

 

“Hey hey hey! I’m not mad Burkie I just want an answer. Has Holtby offered you an invitation to his parties before?”

 

Burkie stops and lets Michael catch up before looking at him and stuttering,

 

“Yeah he has, bu...but I’ve always said no because he never mentions you and I wouldn’t want to go without my best friend. That’s why I didn’t ask him because I know he would say yes to me but I don’t want him to say no to you!”

 

The look on Andre’s face is the same when he got that howler in his second year from his mother demanding why he didn’t write to tell her that he broke his arm during one of the season’s games. He had run out of the Great Hall crying and Mike ran after him asking what was wrong and trying to comfort him. Burkie said through his tears that he didn’t want to worry his mom or make her feel bad or regret the decision of letting him go to Hogwarts so he thought it best just to omit his injury from his letters. Mike reassured him that he wouldn’t let anyone take him away from Hogwarts and that his mom would get over it. They spent the rest of the night playing wizard’s chess in front of the fire and fell asleep snuggled together on the couch.

 

“Awwwww Burk,” Michael said as he grabbed his best friend in a bear hug, “you don’t have to be sorry about anything. I’m not mad about that shit man. You’re too good of a friend kid, what the hell would I do without you?”

 

They separate from the hug and Burkie sniffles a little smiling,

 

“I don’t know man, live a lonely life I guess,” he says laughing at the last part.

 

“Yup pretty much,” Mike said laughing as well as they start walking back up. “So tell me Burk, where did you meet that feisty little Emily?”

***

When 8:30 rolls around Mike and Andre are both freshly showered and dressed and are walking up endless staircases to Ravenclaw Tower.

 

“Man I hate stairs,” Mike huffs as they finally get to the door with the raven knocker.

 

Andre reaches out to grab the handle but before he can the door swings open and Emily’s head pops out.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

“Hey Em,” Burkie says smiling.

 

“How did you know it was us at the door?” Mike asks.

 

“Oh a couple years ago someone figured out how to trick out a crystal ball so that it can show us who’s on the outside of the door in case someone can’t answer a riddle or if we’re having a party and non-Ravenclaws are coming.”

 

“Huh,” Mike huffs, “smart.”

 

“It is what the house is known for.” Emily smiles. “Come on inside.”

 

Emily turns back through the door and the boys follow her stepping into the massive Ravenclaw common room. All the couches and bookshelves were pushed back against the wall to make more room and someone enchanted the tables so that they would be taller almost like bar tables are. Everything is decked out in silver, blue, and deep purple and gives the entire room a weird club vibe. Mike whistles as he takes it all in.

 

“Blair is finishing getting ready, I’ll go let her know you guys are here. Help yourselves to whatever,” Emily says before heading up the stairs to what Mike assumes are the rooms.

 

“Nice place they got here huh Burk?” Mike asks still looking around the room.

 

Burkie opens his mouth to respond but right as he does a large hand claps him on the shoulder.

 

“Andre! You finally made it!”

 

Mike turns to see Braden Holtby with his arm around his best friend smiling widely. Burkie breaks out into a grin.

 

“Hey Holtby! Yeah a couple of girls invited us after the game and we couldn’t pass the opportunity up. It’s nice to see what your place finally looks like. It’s beautiful.”

 

Braden looks around as if he is just noticing the place he’s lived in for the past seven years.

 

“Oh yeah it’s pretty nice I guess, did you say “us”?”

 

Mike suddenly freezes. He doesn’t want to make a bad impression and have Braden Holtby kick him out would be really embarrassing. Burkie is as calm as ever when he replies

 

“Yeah, me and Michael!” he says gesturing to Mike.

 

“Ah Latta,” Holtby says trailing out the last “a”, “Well good to see you both and hopefully you enjoy. Just no fighting in here, understand?” He says the last part looking straight at Mike and he feels goosebumps rising.

 

“Yeah totally Braden, no fighting, no problem,” Mike repeats nervously.

 

“Wonderful! I’ll see you around then.”

 

He gives Andre one last pat on the back before heading over to another group of Ravenclaws.

 

“Well ok then that wasn’t terribly awkward,” Mike says to Andre while eyes still following Holtby.

 

“Actually I think he likes you.”

 

Mike scoffs and heads over to the refreshments table. He pours himself a cup of what looks to punch but after taking one sip he makes the decision to not touch the red liquid again. Instead he grabs a couple of butterbeers for him and Blair and Burkie does the same for himself and Emily and they head to the bottom of the stairs to wait.

 

Not a moment later do the girls come down. Mike thinks Blair looks really cute and kisses her cheek as he hands her the butterbeer.

 

“Hey Mike,” she says, cheeks flushing pink.

 

“Hey,” says smiling back.

 

“Well,” Emily states, “I’m gonna take Andre and go over there,” she points in a random direction, “and leave you two here ok? Ok. Come on Burkie,” she takes him by the hand and leads him into the party. Burkie can do nothing but shrug as she leads him away.

 

“Quite a friend you got there huh?” Mike says to Blair.

 

She looks back up at him a laughs, “Yeah that’s Em for ya.”

 

“How did you two meet?”

 

Mike and Blair end up moving to a couch to talk about everything and anything. She tells him how Emily and her had known each other before they had gotten their letters and he told her how Andre and him met when Andre got sorted his first night at Hogwarts. After about an hour Mike excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

“Uh, where exactly is the bathroom by the way?” He sheepishly asks Blair.

 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry I forgot you’ve never been here before. Just go straight to the staircase where I came down from and then make a left and another left.”

 

“Great thanks. I’ll be right back.”

 

When Mike comes back to the couch he sees none other than Tom Wilson talking to his date. Blair notices him as he walks up to them and she rises to greet him.

 

“Hey did you find the bathroom?”

 

“Yeah I did thanks. Hey Wilson.”

 

Tom looks up at him from the couch, his eyes glazed over a little like he had too much to drink but his forehead wrinkles immediately when he sees Michael.

 

“Thanks for keeping my date company but you can kindly move along now.”

 

It takes Tom a minute to process what Michael had told him before saying,

 

“Your date? No Latta, Blair is minnnnee.” He slurs the last bit confirming Mike’s suspicion that he’s drunk. Tom then proceeds to get up, wobbling a bit, and then slinging his arm over Blair’s shoulders. He moves his face closer to her ear and attempts to whisper,

 

“Tell him Blair, you’re mmyyy partner.” Tom says, putting his head on Blair’s shoulder.

 

“Oh my lord Tom you are soooo drunk,” Blair declares as she maneuvers him back to the couch.

 

“Sorry Mike,” she says as she gets Tom to sit on the couch, “Tom is my partner for potions. He’s not my...we aren’t doing…I’m not involved with,”

 

“No it’s totally fine Blair it’s no biggie I just didn’t want him bothering you is all.”

 

“No, no he wasn’t bothering, just being a drunken idiot. Gryffindors are such lightweights.”

 

“Hey now normally I would agree but I tried that punch of yours and you Ravenclaws either don’t suffer the effects of alcohol or are just crazy.”

 

Blair smirks at him, “Emily did tell you it takes a lot to get a Ravenclaw drunk.”

 

“That she did,” he says meeting her smile. “Want to dance?”

 

“I’d like nothing more.”

 

Blair takes his hand and leads them to where other students are dancing in the middle of the common room. They dance and as Mike twirls Blair around he thinks about how he is actually having a really good time when someone hip checks him, causing him to drop Blair’s hands. He turns to see who it was and of course it’s fucking Tom drunk as ever.

 

“Wilson what the fuck is your problem man? Fuck off!” Mike says getting ready to shove Tom back.

 

Blair stops him last minute saying “Don’t Michael I can’t have a fight in here Holtby would kill you guys.” She turns to Tom, “What the hell do you want Tom? Can’t you see I’m on a date?”

 

“That’s the prob _hic_ problem Blairrr,” Tom says, “why are you on a date with such an asshat? He can’t even play quidditch that wellll.”

 

“You want to say that to my face dipshit?” Mike says stepping forward, pissed off now.

 

“STUPIFY!”

 

Blair’s voice rings out and the whole room goes silent. The spell hits Tom straight in the chest and he freezes, passing out instantly. Emily comes running from one side of the room with Burkie right behind her and her wand drawn.

 

“Oh my gosh Blair are you ok?” she asks hurriedly pointing the wand at Michael.

 

“Yeah Emily I’m fine put your wand down Mike didn’t do anything.”

 

Just then Holtby comes to the front of the circle that gathered around them.

 

“Blair, Emily are you girls alright?” he asks worriedly.

 

Blair rolls her eyes dramatically, “Yes! I am ok! I stupefied Tom so he wouldn’t end up punching someone. He was too drunk to be on his feet.”

 

Holtby’s expression changes to something fond like as he lets a sigh out, “Gryffindors, what lightweights.”

 

There are some protests from the crowd and he chuckles.

 

“Alright alright everything is settled get back to partying the lot of you. Blair find one of Wilson’s teammates and have them float his drunk ass back to the Gryffindor common room, Latta help the lady out.”

 

“Yeah man of course,” Mike nods still in awe of what just transpired.

 

“Emily.”

 

“Yeah Braden?”

 

He smiles at the fourth year, her wand still slightly raised and pointed in Michael’s direction, “Put the wand down and go have a good time with Andre.”

 

Emily blushes at the mention of her forgotten date and immediately drops her wand and takes Burkie’s hand back in hers. She begins to walk back the way she came when Holtby says,

 

“Go easy on him kid.”

 

Emily blushes even more and turns around not giving anyone a second glance.

 

Holtby chuckles and turns back to Michael who’s just standing there next to the sleeping, floating Tom.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Are you gonna go help my top prefect or not?”

 

It takes Mike a second to realize he’s referring to Blair.

 

“Oh, yeah, right sorry.”

 

He turns around and sees her talking to Carlson and Oshie, two of Tom’s teammates. He makes it to her just as she’s turning around to lead them to Tom and she bumps into his chest.

 

“Oh!” she startles.

 

Mike looks down on her, “Hey,” he smiles.

 

She looks back up and smiles when she sees it’s just him, “Hey,” she giggles.

 

They walk back to where Tom is still passed out and still floating.

 

“Damn Blair,” Carlson whistles, “you really did a number on his ass eh?”

 

“Yeah well, could you imagine what Braden would have done if he had punched Michael?”

 

TJ and John turn to look at Mike as if they just noticed him and give him wicked side eye. TJ turns back to Blair,

 

“Well thanks for keeping him safe...I guess.”

 

“My pleasure,” she replies with a faint smile.

 

Both the boys raise their wands and mutter _wingardium leviosa_ and suddenly Tom is floating after them. Of course Carlson has to make sure to bump into Michael on the way out but Blair puts and arm on his before he can say or do anything about it.

 

“Ignore them Mike they’re just being dickheads.”

 

“Yeah,” Mike says turning back to her putting a smile on his face as he does.

 

They spend the rest of the night talking and drinking more butterbeers until Emily and Andre find them because it’s late and people are clearing out.

 

“I had a really good time tonight,” Mike tells Blair as the girls walk him and Burkie out.

 

“Same Mike we should hangout again sometime.”

 

“Oh oh,” Burkie perks up, “what about tomorrow? It is Hogsmeade day!”

 

“Oh shit yeah I totally forgot,” Mike says, “that sounds great to me. What about you ladies?”

 

Emily shakes her head in approval and Blair says that it sounds great to her. They make plans to meet in front of the castle at noon and then they are at the door.

 

“Well, um, night I guess,” Emily stammers to them.

 

“Night,” Andre says as he leans in and gives her kiss on the cheek.

 

Her face flares up but she stands her ground as Mike does the same to Blair and then they leave. Just as the door closes Mike hears a little squee and smiles to himself.

***

Mike and Andre were waiting at the doors of the castle for Blair and Emily when Mike noticed Andre wouldn’t stop twiddling his thumbs.

“You nervous there Burk?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andre quickly puts his hands in his pockets and stutters an attempt of a denial before breathing out a heavy sigh and turning to Michael, “Why am I freaking out?”

“Oh my God you are nervous! You have a crush on Emily and you’re nervous,” Mike responds while laughing.

Andre shakes his head and kicks the floor, “I have been friends with her since my first year here, why am I suddenly nervous?”

Mike shrugs and pats Andre on the back. “Usually I’m nervous before I ask out a girl. Not when the girl asks me out and I already know she likes me, but you have always been a strange little guy.”

Andre gives Mike a protesting look but before he can say anything Blair and Emily walk up to them, leaving Andre paralyzed.

“Hey guys!” Emily chirps.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Michael smiles while trying to hold in his laughter. Andre has Mike’s arm gripped for dear life behind his back. Andre is so close to Mike that Emily and Blair probably couldn't even notice it but as soon as Andre heard Emily’s voice his arm shot up like a rocket.

“Great!” Blair smiles. “Just excited to get to go back to Hogsmeade again! I missed the final trip last year and wasn’t able to stock up on sweets from Honeydukes for the summer.”

Mike fake gasps and shakes his head in disappointment. “That is an absolute crime! My quidditch gear smelled disgusting for the last two months of the season because I saved all my money for my Honeydukes summer stash.”

Blair and Emily looked at him in confusion before Emily asked. “So what’s the correlation between Honeydukes summer stash money and smelly gear?”

“Mike uses lavender febreze spray instead of washing them because he is lazy and gross. But instead of buying the spray, he spent the money from the last two months on candy because he is lazy, gross, and unhealthy,” Andre responded, finally letting go of Mike’s arm.

Mike opened his mouth to defend his honor but when he saw how happy Andre looked about making Emily laugh he decided to take one for the team and let Andre have this moment. He would get back at him eventually. He just looked at Blair and rolled his eyes, to which she giggled and looked at the floor. “So should we get going?” she piped up.

Mike enthusiastically nodded his head. “Please, before Andre ruins my reputation even further.”

 

“Hey I have a lot I could say,” Andre retorted back before Mike playfully shoved him and both burst out laughing.

They grabbed a therestral-drawn carriage down into town and Andre offered Emily his hand to help her get off when they got there and hasn't let it go since. They strolled holding hands and talking about everything and anything, Emily’s laugh loudly echoing through the town and Andre’s smile the biggest it’s ever been.

“They’re cute aren’t they?” Mike turned to Blair as they walked behind them.

“Yeah” Blair smiled fondly. “I don’t remember a time when Emily hasn’t had a crush on Andre so I’m glad to see her like this. She was always so shy and suddenly, since asking Andre out I have never seen her so confident in herself.”

Mike laughed. “Well now that you say that, I have a theory: she stole Andre’s. Burkie has always been confident and suddenly this morning he was a nervous wreck when we were waiting for you guys.”

At that Blair’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t stop smiling. “Awww that is so cute!”

Mike smiled and nudged her. “Yeah, not as cute as you though.”

Blair’s eyes went wide and she quickly looked at the floor. Mike could see her face getting red and trying to hide a smile before hurriedly pointing out Honeydukes and skipping away.

They all pretty much bought their entire allowances-worth of candy at Honeydukes and left only enough money for butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks.

While they were waiting for a table Emily realizes that she doesn’t have her bag of green apple flavored sugar quills. She thinks she might have left it on top of the counter and tells Blair she's going to go run and get it.

She gives Blair a look at the end of the sentence and Blair perks up saying, “Yeah of course sure. Do you want Mike and I to order for you guys? That is, if Andre is going with you.”

Andre who was sort of spacing out staring at his and Emily’s clasped hands jerks his head up at the mention of his name. “Huh? Oh yeah let’s go. I wanted to get some more Fizzing Wizbees anyway.” He smiles at her as they turn back towards the candy shop.

Blair huffs out a small laugh before looking to Michael at her side. Just as he was about to say something the hostess came up and told them their table was ready. They ordered four butter beers and started talking about how boring their charms class was.

“Okay but I don’t get it. You’re a Ravenclaw, shouldn’t you love Charms and Professor Flitwick?” Mike finally asked.

Blair shrugged. “Professor Flitwick is great, and Charms used to be my favorite class, but I just feel that after six years I can’t handle it anymore. It’s so much of the same thing over and over again.”

“Well Blair,” Mike said while putting his arm around her, “you have got me completely _charmed,”_ and leaned in to kiss her.

Blair started choking on her butterbeer though and covered her face while shaking her head. “Oh my gosh no I am so sorry but I can’t do this oh my G-d.”

Mike moved back and chuckled, face heating up with embarrassment, “Was it too cheesy?”

Blair turned to him and smiled, cheeks also red with a little embarrassment, “Yes, absolutely. But um, in all honesty, I guess I just don’t like you that way?” She finally let out with a worried face. “Emily has had a crush on Andre for _forever_ and I have always thought you were funny and cute but nothing more than just to be friends with really and when Em wanted to ask him out she asked me to do the same with you because you and Andre are pretty much a packaged deal you know? You guys are attached at the hip so I thought it would help her out but honestly, I just want to be friends. I’m so sorry Mike please don't be mad.”

Mike gave Blair a thoughtful look before smiling and nodding his head. “You’re a good friend Blair. It would have been cool for us to be more, but seeing what an incredible friend you are to Emily I’d definitely prefer to have you as a friend than to not have you at all.”

Blair let out a huge breath of relief and smiled. “Thank you so, so much Mike. You’re an incredible friend too, I saw how you let Andre make fun of you this morning so he could make Emily laugh and that was really sweet.”

Mike smiled and shrugged. “Like I said, I have never seen him this nervous around a girl. A bro has gotta help his bro out.”

Blair laughed and hugged Mike. “You’re great, and I know you’ll find someone equally as great for you too.”

Mike smiled and nodded. “Thanks Blair, and you’ll find your guy who is apparently much more perfect than me.”

Blair jokingly hit Mike and they both laughed and kept on talking while waiting for Emily and Andre to return. They both realized that it had been more than enough time necessary to go to Honeydukes and come back but neither said anything when Emily and Andre came back, both smiling and giggling nonstop.

When they all finished drinking their butterbeer and were walking out Mike saw Tom Wilson sitting with the rest of his quidditch team. He was looking straight at them and Mike had the suspicion it was because he was with Blair again.

 

“Don’t look now but Tom Wilson is stalking you,” he whispered to Blair as they walked out.

Blair looked up to Michael and shrugged.

 

“He was actually looking at us the whole time, you just had your back to him and didn’t see him. It looked more like he was watching you than me but he probably blames you for me hexing him last night. I’ll talk to him tomorrow during potions don’t worry.”

They walked back to the therestral carriage drop off when a group of girls came up to them and basically screamed that Blair and Emily had to come with them. Emily turned to Andre who Mike was positive gripped Emily’s hand tighter when the girls’ told her to join them, but told her it was fine when she smiled and asked him if it was okay with him. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a great day before running off with the rest of the girls. Blair turned to Mike and smiled. “Looks like I’m off. Thanks for a fun afternoon Mike, and for being so understanding.”

“The pleasure is mine.” He grinned. They hugged and Blair turned to catch up with the rest of the girls.

“Understanding about what?” Andre asked Mike when they were alone in the carriage.

“Dumping me.” Mike responded

“Oh no. What happened?” Andre asked frowning.

Mike shook his head. “It’s fine actually. She just wanted to be friends with me and help set you and Emily up so it’s no big deal. What about you? How was your extra-long trip to Honeydukes?”

“Uh um nothing really. We just got her bag and came back.” Andre stuttered.

Mike gave Andre the most unbelieving look. “Dude, I’m fine with Blair just wanting to be friends. You don’t have to try and tone down your incredible time to not hurt me. I really want to know. With the time you guys took you could have walked to and back from Hogwarts, I know you didn’t just get the quills and come back.”

Andre gave Mike another hesitant look but when Mike hit him he burst out. “It was great! She said she knew a shortcut to Honeydukes through a little forest and she tripped on a branch but I caught her before she fell and I kissed her! I was freaking out but she kissed me back and we stayed in that forest for a bit before coming back and wow it was great, she’s so great!”

Mike laughed at Andre’s racecar speed while talking and how he kept on repeating “great”, but he was really just happy to see his friend so euphoric.

***

Mike was so pumped up he felt as if he were going to explode. He couldn't wait to jump on his broom as he threw on his gear and stretched out his legs in the locker room. He’s been waiting for this game against Ravenclaw since they beat Slytherin’s ass two weeks ago. They were supposed to play them last weekend but a storm struck on Friday and didn't dissipate till Sunday afternoon. Hogwarts usually allows rainy day games but the winds were so bad Professor Scott told the headmaster that he was nervous players would get flung off their brooms if they went out in those conditions so the game was postponed. Mike was upset but also kind of glad because it gave the team a whole extra week of practice.

 

Burkie sat next to him slowly putting on his gear, eyes glazed over as he did so. Mike huffed out a laugh as he realized Andre was still replaying the morning’s events.

 

They were just getting up from the Hufflepuff table at the Great Hall to go back to the dorms and get ready when Emily and Blair appeared behind them. They were totally decked out in Ravenclaw gear and even had little 70’s painted on their cheeks to show support for Holtby.

 

“We saw you boys get up and just wanted to wish you good luck before the game, even if we are going to totally crush you,” Blair said as she reached over and hugged them both.

 

“Gee thanks Blair, you're a top notch friend,” Mike replied sarcastically pulling away from the hug.

 

“I know,” she gives him a big, flashy smile.

 

Emily is kind of staring at the ground, ears pink while Andre is kind of staring at her, and both Blair and Mike are staring at them. Andre sucks in a breath looking like he's about to say something, when Emily steps forward and kisses him. Andre is frozen for all of half a second before he grabs her wrists and kisses back. A couple of Hufflepuffs that noticed start to clap and someone wolf whistles.

 

“Yeah Burakovsky! Get it boy!” yells Tyler Seguin from the neighboring Slytherin table.

 

They break apart at that, faces flushed and breathing like they had run a marathon.

 

“Good luck Burkie,” Emily whispers before grabbing Blair’s wrist and running out of the Great Hall.

 

Andre’s had the glazed look ever since and it probably happened over an hour ago. Mike’s happy for the kid. He really likes Emily and it's obvious she really likes him so yay them. But right now Burkie needs to get his head in the game.

 

“Burkie,” Mike starts but with no response. He huffs, _young love,_ he thinks as he snaps his fingers in front of Andre’s face.

 

“Hey, Earth to Burakovsky,” in an obnoxious voice finally snapping Burkie out of his little daydream. “We got a game buddy let’s move it. We can’t actually let Ravenclaw win even though it is your girlfriend’s house,” he says smirking at him.

 

“But Latts,” Burkie says, voice kind of dreamy, “she kissed me in front of all those people. We had only ever kissed in private, and then she kisses me in front of the whole house! In front of the whole school! Now everyone knows we are a couple. She actually likes me,” he finishes, glazed look coming back to his eyes.

 

Mike shakes his head at the kid, “Yeah what gave you the tip off? Of course she likes you Burkie, you’re such a cute little guy, how could she not? But now isn’t the time to be all lovey dovey ok? We have to win this game. You have to be on your shit man.”

 

“For once in his life Latta is right,” Crosby sneers as he strides into the locker room.

 

“Shut the hell up Sidney,” Mike chirps back finishing up stretching his arm.

 

Crosby inhales sharply through his nose, hating when anyone uses his first name, but doesn’t say anything to Michael as he turns his gaze to Andre.

 

“You better be on your shit today Burakovsky. I’m not going to lose like Slytherin did to those Ravenclaw geeks so better keep your eyes peeled for that gold little fucker.”

 

“Hey man,” Mike pushes Crosby away from Burkie, “don’t talk to him like that. You know he’s gonna catch the snitch there’s no need to be a dick to him or to members of the Ravenclaw house.”

 

Crosby huffs, “Whatever just be on your A game today,” and marches away to go berate another team member.

 

“Man what a douche am I right Burk?” Mike asks sneaking a look at Andre from the side.

 

Andre just nods his head and puts on the rest of his gear in silence. Mike wants to punch Crosby in his stupid pureblood face for souring Burkie’s great mood but he’s not sure how well that would go considering he can technically kick him, and Burkie, off of the team. Whatever, maybe he’ll tell Blair that Crosby was being a dick to Andre and she can let it slip to Holtby and he can punch Crosby for him. Andre is still silent when they get lined up to make their entrance so Mike does the only thing he can think of at the moment; he grabs the fourth year’s head and gives him a noogie and then whispers in his ear as he struggles to free himself,

 

“I bet Em is gonna be soooo proud of you when you catch that snitch, and you ask her to the after party after we crush Ravenclaw.”

 

He lets go on the last word and suddenly Burkie is back with the glazed look in his eye. Mike rolls his eyes at his best friend. _Oh whatever he’ll catch it anyway_ Mike thinks as they all mount their brooms and soar out onto the pitch.

***

Mike is drunk. Mike is drunk and happy. Mike is drunk and happy and he’s pretty sure he lost Burkie a little while ago but he isn’t that sure. He remembers Emily getting to the party and congratulating Burkie with a kiss but then saying,

 

“But don’t let this win make you think you’re team is better than Ravenclaws,” she says with a hint of haughtiness to her voice, “we are still coming away with the House Cup.”

 

She crossed her arms and looks away at that. Burkie just rolls his eyes fondly and tilts her face back to his and Mike looked away and hasn’t seen them since.

The entire room is full of Hufflepuffs plus a good mix of students from other houses and everyone is drunk and happy and spinning and Mike is definitely drunk. Marner is standing on a table retelling the game with that Strome kid by his side basically pissing himself laughing.

“And then...and then fucking Schmidt SOOARRS right under Ward and snnnnnatches that quaffle RIGHT out from under him,” Marner yells to the masses, “and gets it past Holtby before the Beast even notices the ball changed hands.”

 

At that point Strome collapses to knees laughing so hard his face is bright red and Marner has to stoop down and help him so he doesn’t brain himself falling off the table. When he gets back up on his feet, wobbling but still, he continues,

 

“And then Burakovsky, FUCKING BURAKOVSKY swoops outta fucking NOWHERE and snatches the snitch before Alzner can even spot it. What a legend!!!”

 

Mike whoops at that point in the story sloshing some of his drink on the ground. He stares at it for a minute before deciding he really needs to pee. Mike stumbles from his spot against the wall and pushes through the crowd to get to the downstairs bathroom. He almost trips going down the first steps but holds on to the wall and makes it to the bathroom without incident. He does his business and as he’s about to leave he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His whole face is flushed down to his neck and his hair is sticking up all over like he just took his helmet off. He’s running his fingers through the mess when the door slams open and Tom Wilson comes barreling into him causing them both to fall to the floor.

 

Mike lands on his side and groans, the alcohol causing his head to spin. Tom is half on top of him and when he lifts his head they're staring eye to eye, strands of Tom’s hair brushing against Mike’s forehead.

 

“Hi,” Tom breathes before ducking in and kissing Mike.

 

Mike freezes for a second, Tom’s lips on his and alcohol making everything nice and cloudy and he thinks _what the hell_ before pressing his lips back against Tom’s dry ones.

 

They sort of just stay there for a minute, lips touching before Tom swipes his tongue against Mike’s bottom lip. Mike gasps and at the same time Tom slips his tongue in his mouth, exploring. Mike thinks he might have made a noise but he's not really sure as he presses his tongue back against Tom’s and they begin to makeout on the floor. After a while they have to break to breathe and Tom starts making his way down to Mike’s neck nipping at his jaw as he goes. Mike lets out a breathy moan as Tom sucks a mark into the side of his neck and then kisses over it to soothe it. Mike takes his free hand and uses it to guide Tom back to his mouth. They continue kissing for a couple minutes, maybe more, Mike can't really tell since he's still drunk and now kinda half hard in his pants. When Tom shifts them so that Mike is lying partly on him he notices that Tom is kind of half hard too.

 

 _Huh_ , he thinks as he bends his neck to gain access to Tom's neck and leaves little nips as he goes.

 

“Hnnnnnnggggg,” Tom moans when Mike nips at what he’s presuming to be a particularly sensitive spot just under Tom’s ear.

 

Mike likes the sound and continues kissing and biting at the little bit of skin there till Tom grabs his face and smashes their lips back together as he moves against Michael’s leg trying to gain friction. Mike notices this and pulls away from Tom smirking. Looking down on him like this, with his hair mussed up and lips swollen and puffy from kissing, Mike thinks that he’s actually really cute. Tom frowns a little at Mike’s withdraw and tries to get him to come back down to kiss him more. Before he can slip his tongue back in Mike mumbles against his lips,

 

“Want help with that?” eyes flicking downwards to where Tom is still making little jerking movements against his legs.

 

Tom’s pupils completely blow out at this and nods his head as he kisses Mike again. Mike snakes his hand down between them and rubs Tom a few times through his pants before flicking the button open and reaching inside.

 

“Oh my-” Mike cuts Tom off with a kiss as he moves his hand up and down his dick and rubs his thumb around the slit through the gathering precome.

 

He uses the slickness as lube and continues to rub Tom down as Tom makes little noises and moans endlessly.

 

“Mi-gahhhh-Mike, I’m gonna,” Mike cuts him off with another blistering kiss as he rubs Tom faster and squeezes his fist a little while he does so.

 

Suddenly Tom jerks violently and Mike feels warm liquid drip over his hand. He pulls his hand out of Tom’s pants and goes immediately to his own as he sits up and quickly undoes the fly and grabs his own member. He jerks himself quickly and in only half a dozen tugs he comes all over his hand. He looks up from his dick and Tom is just staring at him, his mouth a perfect “O”. Mike smiles at the other boy and reaches up to grab a handful of paper towels from the dispenser to wipe the cum off his hand. He bunches up the used napkins and tosses it into the wastepaper basket next to him. When he looks back at Tom he’s still watching him. Mike scoots forward on his knees and collapses, placing his head on Tom’s broad chest. His eyes feel droopy, coming always did make him tired especially when he was drunk as he is, and he closes them, breathing in the faint smell of fire whiskey, cum, and Tom as he does.

***

Mike wakes up and thinks he may be dead. He closes his eyes against the light coming from the ceiling and wills the pounding in his head to subdue. He curls himself into the fetal position not knowing where the fuck he is or having any recollection of how he got there. He doesn’t know  how long he lays there trying to shut out the world when the door bursts open and someone gasps.

 

“Guys I found him!” The stranger yells.

 

The sound feels like a bludger to head as Mike just moans and wraps his arms tighter around his head willing them to go away. He feels the stranger’s hand on his shoulder trying to turn him over. Mike groans in protest but the arm is too strong and whoever it is rolls him onto his back.

 

“Hey Latta, fun night?”

 

Mike cracks his eyes open to see who this horrible person is that dare try to speak to him when he’s dying and sees Eddie Lack’s face staring down at him. The Hufflepuff keeper looks amused from where he’s looking down on him and turns around when more people enter the room.

 

“Michael thank goodness!” Andre yells as he goes to crouch down next to his friend.

 

Mike moans, “Ugh Burkie please no yelling I’m dying here.”

 

A laugh emerges from the other side of the room, “We thought you got out again like you did last year and sent out a fucking search party for your ass. Eddie can you go tell everyone we found him?”

 

“Yeah sure Schmidt. Feel better Mike.”

 

Eddie closes the door behind him quietly but the sound still ricocheted in Mike’s head causing him to groan once more and attempt to curl himself back up into the fetal position. Andre’s hand on his bicep stops him and the concern wrought all over his face makes Mike crack his eyes open a little more to show that he is actually alive. Andre grasps the back of his shoulder and tries to move Mike into an upright position.

 

When he finally succeeds, with no help from Mike whatsoever, Nate’s eyes go wide.

 

“Damn Latts, who the hell left you all those?”

 

“What the hell are you even talking about Nate? Who left me what?” Mike says, head still spinning from sitting up.

“I think he is referring to these,” Andre says poking at Mike’s neck.

 

Suddenly the whole night comes flooding back to him. Losing Burkie, the drinking, the bathroom, Tom. _Tom,_ Mike thinks before feeling a lurch in his gut.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” he groans has he lunges himself toward one of the toilets.

 

He just makes it over the lip before the entire contents of his stomach come lurching up. He feels a cool hand on his head and back and he sends up a silent thanks to whatever deity blessed him with Andre Burakovsky as best friend between heaves. Once he finally stops he leans his head against the cool porcelain and lets his memories assault him.

 

As the memories come flooding back, Mike feels his head spinning faster and faster as the night’s events play out in flashes of hands grabbing and lips meeting. Then, one fact halts his minor existential crisis,

 

“The fucker left me laying alone on the floor of my bathroom,” Mike blurts into the toilet bowl.

 

“What was that Latts?” asks a concerned Andre.

 

“Nothing” Mike reassures quickly as he tries to stand up, head clearer from throwing up and sorting out last night.

 

“Enough chitchat, so who was it?” Nate repeats from the corner nodding his head back towards Michael.

 

“Honestly bro, I don't even remember how I got to the bathroom, let alone who I was with,” Mike lied.

 

“Suurreee,” Nate says obviously not believing his roommate.

 

“Whatever,” Mike says as he walks towards the door, “I’m gonna go wash out my mouth and pass out for approximately a year. Night.”

***

The next day Mike was simultaneously dreading and obsessing over going to DADA. He didn't want to confront Tom over what happened Saturday but he also wanted to fight him because the dick left him on the floor of the bathroom. He walked into Trotz’s room to see their shared desk empty.

 

 _Coward,_ Mike thinks as he walks over to their desk and starts pulling out his book.

 

“Morning class,” Trotz says as he comes out of his office.

 

“Morning Professor,” the class mumbles back as Trotz begins to drone on about today's lesson.

 

Just as Trotz turns around to begin writing on the board the door to the classroom opens and someone rushes in muttering a “Sorry I’m late professor.”

 

“Will cost your house five points but thank you for joining us Mr. Wilson please take your seat.”

 

Mike feels rather than sees Tom plop into the seat next to him. He mumbles a quick “hey” as he pulls out his textbook and doesn't say a word for the rest of class.

 

Mike shoots Tom a couple glances throughout the class but the other boy is completely engrossed in the lesson taking notes and not sparing back a single glance. When Trotz dismisses them, Tom runs out before Mike can even start putting his books away. Mike feels his face heat up as he angrily shoves his supplies in his bag before storming out of the room. As he's walking towards his next class he feels a hand grab his arm and yank him into an empty classroom.

 

“What the hell…” he starts before a mouth is covering his own.

 

Mike yanks back and sees it’s Tom.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?” Mike screams at him before Tom puts a hand over his mouth silencing him.

 

“Shut up! Do you want to get caught?” Tom angrily whispers.

 

“Caught!? Caught doing what exactly?” Mike angry whispers back when Tom takes his hand away.

 

“This,” Tom mumbles as he ducks back in and presses another kiss to Mike's lips. Mike gives up after a second and kisses back against the other boy for a couple minutes before pulling away slowly, taking a couple steps back.

 

“Wait,” he says, a confused expression crossing Tom’s face, “you're not drunk.”

 

Tom’s face breaks out into a mischievous smile, “Nope,” he says popping the “p”.

 

“Oh,” Mike mumbles more to himself than to Tom as Tom proceeds to push him back against a desk. Mike is forced to sit on top of it as Tom slots himself in between his legs and pulls him in for another reeling kiss. Mike loses track for how long they're kissing before realizing he's going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures. In between kisses he breathes,

 

“I have to go, I'm gonna be late for class.”

 

Tom barley pulls his face away, “You already are,” before going for Mike’s neck, “might as well stay here and enjoy.”

 

Mike moans while nodding his head and lets Tom continue. Tom is at his neck for Mike doesn't even know how long before he pulls his head back up to his mouth. They're kissing for what seems like mere minutes before they hear the door knob jiggle. They quickly hop apart at the sound as Tom looks down at his watch.

 

“Shit,” he says running a hand through his disheveled hair, “we've been here the whole period. I have to get to my next class.”

 

He gathers his things from the ground and heads towards the back door of the classroom leaving Mike sitting awkwardly on the desk.

 

“Wait...what about…” Mike mumbles as he tries to finish his sentence.

 

Tom turns around at that and smiles wickedly, “I won't tell anyone if you won't.”

 

This catches Mike by surprise, who hadn’t even let what happened sink in until now. He didn't think this would be an actual ongoing thing, more like a one time drunken mishap. Mike tries to grasp the situation at hand. He was enjoying it, that's for sure, and he was more mad at Tom for leaving him alone in the bathroom than what actually happened just now. Mike’s realization that he actually is enjoying Tom’s company kind of leaves him a little speechless as he just nods his head in agreement to Tom’s proposal. Tom flashes a grin and says “Great” before whisking out the door leaving Mike whispering “What the hell” to himself before gathering his things to run to charms.

***

Mike’s life for the next couple of weeks was weird at best and horrifically confusing at the worst. Tom still treated him like the enemy in class and on the quidditch pitch but when he grabbed him into empty classrooms and bathroom stalls, he acted as if Mike was his entire world. It was all horrifically confusing for Mike and the fact that he couldn’t talk to anyone about it made it so much worse. He envied Burkie and Emily’s happy, open relationship, not that he wanted to date Tom, but still at least there was nothing to hide from everyone there.

 

Three weeks after he and Tom started hooking up, there was the all anticipated Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. Mike went to go watch it with the rest of his team like always but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tom since the minute he flew out to the field. Andre noticed his strange behavior as usually Mike chats his ear off during games and asked,

 

“Hey Latts, is everything alright with you?”

 

Mike startles at the sound of his friend’s voice, turning his eyes away from Tom for the first time since the game started.

 

“Yeah sure I am Burkie, why what’s up?”

 

“Nothing, you’re just quiet today. Are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yeah man of course,” Mike reassured him, patting Andre’s shoulder as he turned his eyes back to the field.

 

“Alright if you say so,” Burkie says skeptically.

 

That night at the party held in Gryffindor Tower, Tom almost dislocates Mike’s shoulder pulling him up the stairs to his room. Mike doesn’t even get a good look around before Tom crashes their lips together pegging Mike against the door. Mike kisses back enthusiastically fighting Tom’s tongue for dominance. Tom keeps him there a little while until Mike pushes back against him, the doorknob digging into his back, and flops them onto the nearest bed. Tom resumes kissing his neck but Mike pulls out of his reach.

 

“What if someone walks in?” Mike worries.

 

Tom grins and gets up from the bed. Mike watches as he opens up a bedside drawer on the other side of the room and pulls out his wand. He points it to the door and without uttering a word Mike hears the lock slide into place.

 

“Been practicing nonverbal spells have we?” Mike asks from the bed.

 

Tom just winks as he puts the wand back in the drawer.

 

“Wait,” Mike says as Tom climbs back on top of him.

 

“Ugh what now Latta?” Tom asks impatiently.

 

“Is this even your bed?”

 

“Uh noooo,” Tom drawls, “this is Carlson’s bed. Mine is the one next to the drawer I just pulled my wand out of.”

 

“Ah dude what the hell? I don’t want to get off in Carlson’s bed that’s weird,” Mike says as he pushes Tom off of him and stands up.

 

Tom just grins at him as he lays back on his elbows.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Mike asks petulantly.

 

“You want to get off?” Tom says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Seriously man? We were making out on like your best friend’s bed and all you got from my protest was that I want to get off?”

 

“Well do you?” Tom intoned.

 

“I mean...yeah. That is why you nearly ripped off my arm dragging me up here right? Cause you wanted to get off?”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Tom says following him off the bed, “but I also wanted to ask you a question.”

 

Mike’s stomach lurches as Tom stalks forward backing him into his own bed.

 

“And what would you like to ask me?” Mike says, his voice wavering a little.

 

Tom’s shit eating grin doesn’t help calm Michael’s nerves as his knees hit the edge of the bed and he’s forced to sit down. Tom is still standing above him looking down and he crouches to meet Mike’s eyes.

 

“Why were you staring at me the whole game?” Tom asks slowly.

 

“Uuhhh, I wasn't?” Mike says carefully, trying to suppress the blush he feels crawl up his face.

 

“Uuhhhh yeah you were,” Tom leers slowly crawling over Mike causing him to lie back, “I felt your eyes on me the whole game.”

 

“Well your spidey-senses are off because I wasn’t even watching you. You’re a beater man, why would I waste my time?”

 

Tom gasps, a faux frown appearing on his face, “I am offended!” He sits up and leans back on his knees.

 

“Awwwww, did I hurt your itty baby feelings?” Mike quips sarcastically.

 

Tom pouts and nods his head yes. Mike rolls his eyes but before he can even look back at the other boy, Tom is on top of him again, his face inches from Mike’s.

 

“And now you’re gonna have to make it up to me,” he growls.

 

Mike raises an eyebrow, “And if I don’t want to?”

 

Suddenly Mike feels a hand palm him through his jeans. He arches into the sensation and grinds against it seeking more friction.

 

“Aaaahhhh fucking...fuck Tom,” he moans as the boy deftly undoes his fly and pulls down his pants and boxers down all in one go.

 

Tom strokes up and down his length a couple times before pulling his hand away and licking a broad stroke across it. Mike watches this with hungry eyes and moans once Tom places his hand on his dick again.He rubs him slowly up and down, stroking the whole length before swishing his thumb over the head a couple times. Mike squirms beneath him trying to buck his hips up faster to get better purchase but Tom takes his other hand and holds his hips down. It’s absolute torture but of the best kind as Tom continues to jack Mike off slowly, slowly.

 

“Tom...Tom please you’re killing me here.” Mike moans to the canopy cloth.

 

He hears a snort come from Tom as the boy speeds up just a hair but Mike feels it in every nerve of his body. He tries to find purchase by rutting his hips up again but Tom’s massive arm pins him in place probably leaving bruises with his fingers. The thought sends shivers down Mike’s spine and he feels Tom’s breath as he puffs out a warm breath near his dick when the shiver causes his dick to twitch. Mike doesn’t know how long Tom keeps stroking him at turtle pace but suddenly the energy in the room shifts. Tom applies more pressure to his dick and starts stroking him quickly using Mike’s precome as lube. At this Mike’s back arches right off the bed and his toes curl as he feels his orgasm built in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Tom aahhhhh...fucking...I’m gonna,” Mike can’t even finish his sentence and then Tom is standing up.

 

Mike opens his eyes from when he shut them at the brink of coming. He sees stars and then Tom’s face hovering right over his.

 

“What the fuck man?” Mike whines reaching for his dick.

 

Before he can, Tom grabs both of his hands in one of his massive ones and pins them above his head.

 

“Ah ah ah, you don’t get to finish until you admit you were watching me,”Tom says smugly looking like a child who just proved his parents wrong.

 

Mike is gobsmacked.

 

“It’s the only thing that will stroke my broken ego,” Tom continues staring at Mike’s wide eyed expression.  


“Are you fucking serious? You stopped jacking me off so you can get your ego stroked?” Mike asks frenzied.

 

“Yup!” Tom replies popping the ‘p’ like a little kid.

 

Mike rolls his eyes dramatically, “Fine you played wonderfully today can we finish up?” He finishes quickly casting his eyes downward towards his crotch.

 

“Awww Mikey you can’t give me anymore than that?” Tom pouts.

 

“Oh I’ll give you something,” Mike mumbles to himself as he presses all his weight against Tom forcing him off of him.

 

Mike takes his newly freed hand and grabs the back of Tom’s head slamming their lips together. He pushes off the bed and backs Tom into a wall never breaking their lip lock. He uses his other hand to wrap around his still hard cock and jacks himself off furiously never breaking his lips off from Tom’s. A handful of tugs later and Mike comes all over his hands and on Tom’s shirt. He drops his head to Tom’s shoulders and breathes out heavily. Tom’s panting from the kiss above him and after a while Mike backs away and goes to put on his pants. When he turns back around Tom is still plastered against the wall staring at him carefully. Mike notices he's still hard in his jeans.

 

“Want me to take care of that?” He asks cocking an eyebrow at Tom’s jeans.

 

“Uh yeah, thanks,” Tom says and Mike detects something’s off but doesn't press as he walks over and places a light kiss on the Gryffindor’s mouth.

 

Tom presses back as Mike unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his cock stroking it lightly. When Tom starts to pant into his mouth instead of kissing it Mike rubs harder and lightly cups Tom’s balls and then it's only a half a dozen tugs and Tom is coming all over his hand. Mike presses light kisses to his jaw as he comes down from his high and continues to lightly stroke him until Tom nudges him away due to being over-sensitive. Mike goes into the adjoining bathroom and washes his dirty hand and when he returns Tom is lying in his bed, eyes droopy. Mike smiles and rolls his eyes as he walks over to the nearly sleeping boy.

 

“I guess I'll head out now,” he says sheepishly.

 

Tom grunts in acknowledgement sleep taking him before Mike can even make it to the door.

 

“You really did play great today,” Mike whispers as he exits the room and heads back down into the party.

***

The next month passes pretty uneventfully. Then it’s Halloween where the whole school has a party underneath the floating jack o’ lanterns in the Great Hall. Andre and Emily go as a seeker and a snitch and Mike cooes at them but feels a strange twinge in his stomach when he sees them on the dance floor. He was sits sipping a cup of pumpkin juice when Blair plops down next to him.

 

“Hey,” she bumps him on the shoulder with her arm.

 

“Hey,” Mike says smiling at her.

 

Blair is wearing a bar maid outfit and she looks good. Mike went as a badger and feels his little enchanted ears twitch atop his head as Blair looks at them and giggles, scratching them lightly.

 

“You looked so lonesome,” she jokingly says, “so I came by to gossip.”

 

Mike laughs, “And what exactly are we gossiping about?”

 

“I don't know...something...anything. Find anyone special?” She asks innocently.

 

Mike’s face flushed a little before he clears his throat, “Uh no, no no one special. I told you, you're the only one for me,” he smiles sarcastically at her.

 

She laughs and lightly slaps his arm. “You’re just too Hufflepuff for me I’m sorry,” she shrugs nonchalantly.

 

Mike gives her a fake offended look. “Too Hufflepuff? What exactly is that supposed to mean? I will have you know that I am the perfect amount of Hufflepuff.”

 

“Any amount of Hufflepuff is too much Hufflepuff for me,” Blair smiles at him.

 

“Wow, we are so done. This friendship was obviously a mistake, goodbye.”

 

Mike shakes his head and throws his hands in the air before pretending to stand up. Blair just laughs and pulls him back down.

 

“I’m joooooking, calm down.”

 

“I’m going to have to really think about whether I can forgive you and whether this friendship will work out,” Mike shrugs looking away.

 

“Oh my gosh shut up!” Blair laughs. “C’mon, give me some juicy Hufflepuff gossip. I mean, if a Hufflepuff has done anything interesting worth mentioning of course.”

 

Mike turns to her in shock. “Are you serious? Are you sure you even want to be friends with me or do you just want to attack me for fun?”

 

“Fiiiine I promise I’m done! I’m very, very sorry Michael.” Blair says putting her hands up in surrender.

 

“Well I’ll have you know that Hufflepuffs _are_ very interesting. Just this week Eddie Lack snuck into the restricted section of the library and brought back a book about secret spells.” Mike responds proudly.

 

Blair gives him a disbelieving look and rolls her eyes. “And the Ravenclaws are supposed to be the nerds? Please. Give me some real gossip! Tyler told me that Dylan apparently snuck into that Gryffindor party last month and hooked up with a first year.”

 

Mike ignored the Hufflepuff insult and the Dylan Larkin gossip because something else stuck out to him. “Tyler?” He asked.

 

“Yeah” Blair sat up. “Tyler Seguin, Slytherin Chaser?”

 

Mike nodded his head. “I am aware of who he is. I am just confused about what you’re doing talking with him.”

 

Blair shrugged and smiled. “We’re friends. We grew up in the same block and used to run through the sprinklers in his front yard wearing nothing but Spider-Man diapers together.”

 

Mike laughed at the image of the tough and impressive Slytherin chaser running through the sprinklers naked as a kid. “Those are two things I never expected.”

 

Blair grinned. “I think if he found out that I told you he would probably never talk to me again though so please don’t repeat it.”

 

“You can trust me, I’m a tomb!” Mike nods his head solemnly.

 

Blair laughs, “Alright I trust you, you are a Hufflepuff after all, loyal till the end.”

 

“One more Hufflepuff quip and I'm finding Seguin now,” Mike warns furrowing his brow.

 

Blair just rolls her eyes and continues, “So you really have no one you're seeing or even hooking up with! I mean honestly Latts you may be a little rough to look at but you're not tragic.”

 

“Gee Blair, your compliments warm my soul, they really do,” Mike snarks back.

 

“Kidding! Oh my gosh Latts you're the hottest bachelor here there must be some lucky girl or guy you have wrapped around your finger.”

 

“Ha ha hardly. I guess I'm just coasting, enjoying the single life, keeping my options open,” Mike half truths. Technically he _is_ single but he's definitely not just coasting around.

 

Just as the words leave his mouth he hears racious laughter come from edge of the dance floor as Tom, TJ, and John come bursting out of the dancing crowd. All three are dressed as princes complete with phony golden crowns atop their heads. He sees TJ pull Tom’s head in close and say something in his ear. Tom looks like he's about to explode from laughing so hard as he parts from his friends and starts walking over to where Blair and Mike are sitting.

 

“Oh great,” Blair says amused, “let's see what this is about then .”

 

Tom makes it to where they are and dramatically sweeps his hair back before bowing in front of Blair.

 

“May I have this dance my lady?” He asks in a faux British accent, extending his hand out to her.

 

Blair just fondly rolls her eyes at him, “Sorry Tommy, but can't you see I'm having fun with Michael over here?”

 

Her mentioning of Mike causes Tom to glance over to him, giving Mike a quick once over pausing at his little ears. Tom looks back at Blair and smiles,

 

“Oh! I didn't see the little honey badger by your side fair maiden,” Tom croons resuming the fake accent, “perhaps another time my fair bar wench.”

 

He shoots Blair a wink before turning back around to his friends. Blair giggles into her hand as Tom saunters away from them but Mike can't help the angry flush spreading across his cheeks. Blair notices and stops laughing.

 

“Hey Mike you ok?” She asks concerned. “You know Tom was just being Tom right? He's just being a douche to upset you.”

 

“Yeah yeah I know,” Mike frowns at the retreating figure anger still bubbling at the surface. “I think I need to just go splash some water on my face and get some fresh air is all. He just pisses me off so fucking much sometimes you know?”

 

“Yeah of course Mike,” Blair nods, “go do what you have to do, I'll go find Emily and Andre.”

 

“Cool,” Mike replies as he gets up leaving his cup on the table.

 

He moves through the various students trying to get out feeling to big for his own skin. How dare Tom pretend he doesn't even fucking exist. He knows he's supposed to keep their hookups a secret but the least the fuck head could do was acknowledge him outside of class. Mike enters the bathroom and heads straight for a sink, splashing cold water on his burning face. When he looks back up in the mirror he lets out a little yelp. Tom is standing behind him a smirk plastered on his face. Mike quickly turns around, water still dripping down his face,

 

“What the hell man, you scared the crap out of me!”

 

“Well it is Halloween Mike,” Tom says, grin getting wider and stepping a little closer.

 

“Oh you know my name? It isn’t little honey badger anymore?” Mike asks angrily.

 

Tom closes the rest of the distance between them and licks a stripe up Mike’s cheek catching the droplets of water left there. Mike feels the tingles going down his spine but stands firm with his arms crossed over his chest. Tom stops nipping and licking when he realizes he isn’t getting any where. He steps back, a confused look over his face,

 

“What? Is it the name? Are you not a honey badger?”

 

Mike rolls his eyes and pulls out his wand. He mutters the spell to get rid of the tiny ears and then continues to stare pissedly at Tom.

 

“Awww I liked the ears, they were so cute and small,” Tom pouts reaching up to stroke the hair where they disappeared from.

 

Again Mike moves back.

 

“Seriously dude what? I don’t get what I did.”

 

“I don’t fucking get you Tom,” Mike starts, “I get that this is a secret and that we are supposed to pretend that we still hate each other in class and stuff but you could at least acknowledge me in social settings.”

 

Tom looks a little dumbstruck at Mike’s outburst. His eyes widen a little and an undecipherable expression crosses his features before he opens his mouth again,

 

“I’m sorry. I just thought we were gonna act like we always have.”

 

Mike takes a breath in, “Yeah,” he says on the exhale, “yeah we are. I don’t know. Just forget it man it’s fine.”

 

Mike doesn’t know what came over him but he knows that he just can’t think about it now with Tom standing there. He makes his way to the door turning back to say,

 

“I have to get back, Blair is waiting for me with Andre and Emily. I’ll see you around.”

 

Mike tries not to feel the clench in his gut as he walks out letting the door swing behind him.

***

The weeks leading up to the end of November were tough on Mike physically and mentally. Teachers were cramming all kinds of information into their heads for midterm exams and Crosby was trying to kill them with the amount of practices he scheduled. If Mike wasn't doing his homework he was flying around running drill after drill. His thing with Tom wasn't making anything easier on him either. After Halloween something shifted in Mike. When Tom dragged him into a classroom a week later Mike just pulled back and mumbled something about not feeling well as he turned back out into the hall. Tom tried again a couple days later but Mike wasn't feeling it and told him he had to go study. After that Tom just stopped trying and DADA became stilted and harsh once more.

 

But at the moment, Tom is the farthest thing from Mike’s mind. He’s sitting in a crowded Three Broomsticks surrounded by his teammates laughing and joking around with each other. The Hogsmead trip is a mandatory team bonding thing that Headmaster Backstrom came up with a couple years back. Mike usually enjoys the trip but at the moment Crosby is being a dick and Mike kinda wishes he could excuse himself to the bathroom. Just as he opens his mouth to say excuse me, he feels a tap on his shoulder. The entire table falls silent and his teammates faces turn grim as Mike turns around to see what is ruining the mood. Carlson and Oshie stand behind him faces smug.

 

“You’re at our table,” Carlson says bluntly.

 

Mike just raises an eyebrow at them and turns back to face his team.

 

“Hey did you hear me? You’re at the Gryffindor table.”

 

Crosby stands up from his seat,

 

“I’m sorry, but since when is this table Gryffindor property?”

 

Oshie shrugs his shoulders. “Since we claimed it at the beginning of the year and it’s the only one large enough to fit the entire team.”

 

“Ok, well,” Crosby says slowly as if he were talking to a pair of children, “we were here first and you’re either going to have to wait, get another table, or fuck off.”

 

“I think you’re forgetting the option where I beat the shit out of you.” Shaw replies angrily coming from behind Oshie.

 

At that Schmidt stands up and while taking his gloves off shouts back. “I’d like to see you fucking try.”

 

After that everything becomes a blur of flying fists as everybody starts fighting everybody. Mike sees Tom punch Visnovsky in the face and is about to go defend their young chaser when Carlson steps in front of him. “Where do you think you’re going little honey badger?” He smirks.

 

Mike pushes Carlson but then Carlson swings a punch straight at his face. Mike dodges just before it connects with his nose. He throws a punch back grabbing the back of Carlson’s shirt to get better leverage. He lands a couple hits on what he hopes to be Carlson’s face before he feels Burkie’s hand on the back of his neck pulling him away from the beater. Mike feels the punch to his eye before seeing it as he falls back on the ground. When he tries to open his eye he finds that he can't. From the other eye he can see Tom frozen, staring at him and Carlson without moving. Carlson is holding his hand, swollen from the punch, and asks Tom if he’s going to help him or not when he notices him staring. Mike staggers to his feet but then feels something like cold water hit him. He can't move for a moment, and then everything goes black.

***

Mike wakes up in his bed, confused and in a lot of pain. His head is throbbing and he can barely open his left eye when he tries but from his right eye he can see a worried Andre sitting on the edge of his bed. “You woke up!” Andre rushes from the edge of the bed to the doorway, ‘He woke up!” Andre shouts down the hall. “How are you?” He asks coming back to sit on the bed.

 

Mike feels like hitting Andre really. His screaming is making his head worse but he just mutters an “m fine,” as he sits up.

 

Once his head stops spinning he realizes, bed. He’s in bed. Not in the Three Broomsticks like he remembers being last.

 

“What the hell happened to me? Did I pass out in the middle of the fight?”

 

“Well you got into a fight with Carlson. I tried to pull you away but Carlson punched you in the eye. You fell and when you tried  to stand back up Tom Wilson hexed you and you’ve been unconscious since then.”

 

He feels his face getting hot as the anger of Tom hexing him sinks in. “That fucker. Wait you said since then. How long has it been?”

 

“A couple hours. It’s almost 8 now.”

 

“Shit. I’m gonna kill that asshole. And Carlson.”

 

Andre nods his head in agreement. “That whole situation was a mess. I’m not sure how I managed to not get into a fight.”

 

Mike smiled at his best friend, “It’s because no one wants to fight you.”

 

Before Andre could respond the door to the room opened and Eddie Lack walked in. “Hey man, how’re you feeling?”

 

“A lot better thanks.”

 

“Glad to hear that. By the way Headmaster Backstrom is asking for you. Drink some water and go see him, he probably wants to know what happened,” Lack responds.

 

“The mandatory team bonding was his idea, he shouldn't be that surprised that there would be fights,” Andre huffs from beside him helping him get out of bed.

 

Once Mike gets dressed and gets a good look at himself in the mirror, his eye is completely swollen shut and a nasty shade of red and purple, he heads upstairs to the common room. When he enters a couple of people clap and Schmidt comes over and pats him on the shoulder.

 

“Tough guy Latta eh?”

 

Mike just smiles at him as he leaves through the picture frame. As he’s walking towards the office, mentally cursing Tom Wilson out, he’s pulled into a room.

 

“What the fuck-” he starts before realizing it’s none other than Tom himself.

 

“Fuck off man, I have to go see Backstrom because of you,” he pushes Tom away and tries to walk out of the room when Tom grabs his waist.

 

“No you don’t. I was worried about you and didn't know how else to see you so I told Lack that Backstrom was looking for you to get you out of the common room.”

 

Mike laughs sarcastically and shakes his head. “You were worried, really? Were you worried while I was getting beat up by your best friend or were you too busy hexing me?” Mike tries to pull back again but Tom only grips him harder.

 

“Mike, I only hexed you so Carlson wouldn’t keep beating on you. I would have never done it otherwise but your dumbass was getting back up and ready for round two. Carly was waiting for me to help him beat you up so I preferred to hex you so he wouldn't hit you anymore and he would get off my back.”

 

Mike stops trying to pull away, “Oh,” he says dumbly staring at where Tom is still gripping his wrist.

 

“Yeah. Are you okay though? Carly left you a pretty nasty shiner there,” Tom tries to reach out to touch the bruise when Mike moves his face away.

 

“Seriously Mike? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks. What did I do? Is this about Halloween when I called you a little honey badger?”

 

Mike hardens his face, “No, no I just… I don’t know. I wasn’t feeling it I guess?” He makes it more of a question than an answer and he stares at the ground as he says it.

 

“Do you want to stop this?” Tom whispered.

 

Mike looks up back at Tom. The boy’s face is sullen, a frown tugging at his lips. Mike can’t help but smile at the beaten puppy look despite the situation he placed himself in. He can’t kid himself. He likes their little arrangement way more than he should. They literally went from despising each other one minute to gripping to each other for dear life the next. He never really stopped to think about it because he was worried that if he tried to make reason out of it, he would ruin the magic (pun intended). He doesn’t want to give up what he has with Tom at all. The past few weeks without it felt like eternity. Mike takes in a deep breath before answering back,

 

“No, I don’t want to stop this.”

 

Tom’s face lights up the second the words leave his mouth and he quickly grabs Mike and kisses him. Mike melts into his lips, missing the sensation. When Tom pulls back he’s still smiling and Mike can’t help but smile back. Tom gently traces the outline of the bruise that his teammate gave him.

 

“You know, it doesn’t look half bad on you,” he says slowly, looking at the bruise more than Mike himself. “It makes you look like badass, and insanely hot,” he finishes, voice dropping an octave.

 

Mike feels a blush rise to his cheeks.

 

“Does it?” He mumbles, leaning back into Tom for another kiss.

 

All he gets is an “mmmm” from Tom as he deepens the kiss, suddenly it's as if the mix of weeks of waiting and the attraction to the black eye overwhelms Tom as he pushes Mike to an empty desk.

 

“You looked so fucking hot today did you know that?” He pants between kisses.

 

Mike doesn't even bother responding, the weeks of absence taking a toll on him also. All he wants is to stay like that, kissing Tom forever. Tom however, can't stop whispering,

 

“I think that's probably why you’ve always turned me on so much. Whenever you get angry and into fights I could fuck you then and there.”

 

He's pulling on Mike’s hair and Mike is grabbing Tom’s shirt so hard he's surprised it hasn't ripped yet. Mike feels the heat rise to his ears when Tom mentions fucking him but still doesn’t break the kiss. He's sitting on the table with Tom in between his legs. He wraps his legs around Tom, pulling him even closer and at that Tom goes for his neck. Tom found Mike’s sensitive spot within seconds and has Mike moaning and biting into Tom’s shoulder.

 

“Tom...Please,” was all Mike was able to pant out.

 

Mike was sure that Tom could feel his raging hardon through his sweats and Mike could definitely feel Tom’s as it ground into the side of his thigh. The sensation made him moan again as he pushed closer to Tom causing his erection to rub against his leg again. Tom breaks off from his neck and moans loudly before returning back with a vengeance. The sound he made sends shivers down Mike’s spine and he repeats the motion again and again, palming himself through his pants while doing so. Tom is grinding back when Mike decides that enough is enough and pushes Tom away just enough to gain access to his zipper. He quickly undoes the buttons and fly and then uses the back of his calves to push down his pants. He kneads Tom’s muscular ass with his heels as he grabs his erection and starts stroking it.

 

“Fucking hell Mikey,” Tom groans as he captures Mike’s lips for another searing kiss.

 

He breaks off again as Mike swipes his thumb over the head.

 

“Shit Mike wait...wait I...want us to...at the same time,” Tom pants inches from his mouth.

 

Mike takes his hand away from Tom’s dick as Tom grabs the sides of his sweatpants and pulls them off, causing Mike do have to drop his legs from around the other boy’s waist. Once Tom takes off Mike’s pants and boxers he steps back and sheds his pants off all the way before stepping back into the enclosement of Mike's legs.

 

“Hi,” Mike says smiling.

 

“Hi,” Tom says breathlessly giving Mike and appreciative once over.

 

Mike pushes his head up to lock lips with the Gryffindor once more before putting his hand back on Tom. Tom does the same and grabs Mike’s dick and begins to match the pace that Mike was setting. Mike didn't know what to concentrate on his brain going at what felt like a million miles an hour, Tom’s hand on his dick or in his hair or his lips or his ass. He starts tugging faster at Tom’s cock and Tom doesn't hesitate before doing the same to Mike. They break their lip lock just to lean their foreheads together panting and moaning as one tries to get the other to the finish line first. Just as Mike thinks Tom is gonna get him there first, Mike swipes right under Tom’s head at the top of the sensitive under vein and Tom jerks forward with a grunt, his cum spilling all over Mike’s hand. The sensation overload is too much for Mike and a second after he’s doing the same.

 

As they both come down from their highs, Tom practically falls on top of Mike. He waits a couple of seconds before recovering his breath and goes to get paper towels from the teacher’s desk. When he comes back they both stand up to clean themselves and get dressed again. Tom finishes first and sits back on the desk, watching Mike.

 

“Is everything okay?” Mike asks when he finishes and is pulling his sweatpants back up.

 

“Do you have to go?” Is all Tom responds.

 

Mike walks back to the desk. “I have no idea how long we’ve been here or how long is normal to be in Backstrom’s office, but I'm sure I can make an excuse up,” he smiles. “What's up?”

 

Tom smiles back and motions to Mike to sit back on the desk with him. Mike practically skips over and sits cross-legged in front of Tom.

 

“So, I know we don't do this much. But considering what you said about why you’ve been avoiding me, I think we should talk,”  Tom sounds nervous and is twiddling with his fingers, barely looking Mike in the eyes.

 

He grabs Tom’s hands, hoping it will stop his nervous movements. “Let's talk.”

 

“Okay,” Tom starts taking a deep breath, “Ummm. Well I think you're really hot,” is all Tom manages to say before Mike let's out a laugh.

 

“Miiiiike I’m being serious let me finish!” He pouts and protests and Mike defeatingly puts his hands up in surrender.

 

“Sorry Tom that was just really cute,” Mike says finishing up his giggles, “I think you’re really hot too,” he says before placing a light kiss on the pouting boy’s lips.

 

“Well that’s because I totally am,” Tom says flipping his hair.

Mike lightly swats him on the shoulder smiling fondly before Tom starts again.

 

“Okay, well I like you, and I have a great time with you and not being with you these past weeks was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.”

 

Mike feels his smile widen and holds Tom’s hand again.

 

“Me too. I don't know exactly how this happened, but I don’t know. After Halloween I was so confused and everything just sucked and being without you sucked and I just...I just don’t know,” Mike finishes lamely.

 

“Then why did you avoid me? I tried Mike, I tried lots of times and you blew me off every single time. I tried to talk to you in Defense and you would just respond some bullshit about a spell. If it was hard for you also to be away why did you purposely avoid me? What were you confused about?”

 

Mike sighed, “I think I realized I wanted more. You know seeing Andre and Emily so in love on Halloween and you ignoring me and trying with Blair in front of me hurt.”

 

“Blair is just a close friend though,” Tom speaks up, “she's my advanced potions partner and we’ve had class together every year since first year. We may have tried something eons ago but we quickly realized it wasn't going to work and now she's nothing more than a friend. I flirt with her in front of my friends because I know she'll never say yes and it keeps my friends off my back. I didn't mean to purposely do it in front of you. You just happened to be there and Carly and Oshie were being jackasses so I just, you know….”

 

Mike just nods his head, “Okay, I can understand that. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to just sneak into empty quiet rooms and stalls, make out for a couple of minutes and then leave without saying anything and continuing to ignore each other.”

 

Tom's face completely lights up and he pulls Mike closer in to lay on him, “Then we don't have to do just that.”

 

Tom's back is to the wall and Mike scoots up between Tom’s leg and lays down. They're both smiling and when Mike puts his head on Tom’s chest Tom immediately starts to play with Mike’s hair.

 

“I never tried anything because I didn't think you would want to. You know with the teams and the houses and everything I just thought you only wanted a way to let off steam. We can totally make this a regular thing now and we can sneak food out to eat together and we could watch shows on one those muggle tablets together and make out all the time!”

 

Mike laughs and nods his head, “I would absolutely love that.”

 

He looks up and gives Tom a soft kiss that he hoped said everything his words couldn’t.

 

They stay like that, tangled up on the desk for what feels like hours. They talk about quidditch teams and classes and even Blair, but most of the time they just lay there in silence, and Mike is pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it feels. He feels his eyes dropping and he is perfectly ready to fall asleep in Tom’s arms when Tom tries to sit up.

 

“I don't know how long we’ve been here but i’m sure there are probably people from both our houses looking for us by now. We should probably get going.” He strokes Mike’s arm a bit before kissing him on the forehead.

 

Mike mumbles something and Tom makes a noise like he can't understand but begrudgingly agrees regardless. He pushes them off the desk and stands up and just looks at Tom who smiles back at him. “I’ll see you soon?”

 

Tom eagerly nods his head, “As soon as we can both skip out without anyone noticing.”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Mike smiles and presses a kiss to Tom’s lips.

 

They stay for a couple of seconds before Mike walks out of the room. He looks around to make sure no one sees him but by the emptiness of the hallway he assumes it must be past curfew. He's hoping this means everybody will be asleep when he gets to the dorm and he won't have to face a ton of questions about Headmaster Backstrom. Something must be looking out for him because when he walks into the common room there's only two people and they're too busy making out to notice him walk in and when he gets to him dorm, all of his roommates were already asleep. As he lays down his eye starts to hurt again and he remembers his black eye. He had been so distracted with Tom that he had completely forgotten about it.

 

Mike smiled into his pillow and slowly fell asleep.

***

The first week of December brought the first snow to the grounds and also the first exams. Mike was buried up to his eyeballs in work and even quidditch was put on hold until after break. Every waking moment was devoted to studying for one class or another. Well, every waking moment except for the ones he spent with Tom. Mike would sneak out at night claiming that he needed to go for a walk and stretch his legs when he would go meet Tom in various locations around the castle. One night Tom actually showed him a secret passage behind a statue of an ugly old one eyed witch. The passageway led straight out to the castle into Hogsmeade and he and Tom strolled around the empty streets for hours.

 

Two days before school let out Mike was finally done with his exams. He left the room cheering with Nate and they both made their way to the common room so they could celebrate with some leftover Fire Whiskey. When they entered they crashed into Andre and Eddie who were all bundled up and holding ice skates on their way out.

 

“Latts!” Burkie piped up like an excited puppy, “You finished!”

 

“Yup,” Mike said, “where you guys headed?”

 

“Eddie is going to teach me a new game on the ice since we just got the alert that the lake finally finished freezing over.”

 

“Oh cool,” Mike says nodding his head.

 

“Do you want to come with us? It’s called ice hockey and we need more people to make a whole team.” Eddie asks them hefting his skates back up on his shoulders.

 

“Never heard of it,” Mike shakes his head, “maybe I’ll catch up with you later but I’m fucking exhausted after that test.”  


“Ok man get some rest, let’s go Andre,” Eddie pats Mike on the shoulder before exiting through the frame.

 

Nate yawns as they watch them go.

 

“Hey man I’m gonna go down and crash, you coming with?”

 

“Nah man,” Mike says still staring at the place where his friends disappeared through, “I think I’m gonna stay up here for a while and hang by the fire.”

 

“Ok bro, later,” Nate yawns out again walking down to the burrows.

 

Mike goes to sit on the couch and picks up a Daily Prophet someone left behind and skims the articles for about five minutes before springing out of his chair. He carefully sneaks down to the burrow and quietly opens the door to his room. He knows Nate can pass out in a matter of minutes but he's also a light sleeper. Mike tiptoes over to his dresser where he pulls out his coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, before quietly slipping out once more. He happily shoves them on as he bounds back up the stairs and out the portrait hole.

 

Before going outside he stops at the picture of the giant pear, tickling the side and stepping into the warm kitchen. Daisy spots him immediately and runs up to him squeaking,

 

“Misters Latta! What can Daisy assist you with.”

 

Mike laughs and crouches down to look at the elf at eye level.

 

“Daisy, could you please bring me two mugs of hot apple cider and some biscuits please?”

 

Daisy nods her head excitedly as she scurries off into the maze of other house elves. Mike stands back up and waits for a little before she comes hurrying back with the steaming mugs and a bag filled with biscuits.

 

“Hold the mugs up for me will you Daisy?” Mike asks as he pulls out his wand.

 

Daisy raises the mugs as high as her little arms will allow her while Mike flicks his wand to cast man anti-spill spell on each of them. When he tucks his wand back away he takes the mugs and the bag and says goodbye to the little elf going back through the pear.

 

The cold bites at Mike’s face as he walks onto the white grounds. Snow crunches beneath his boots as he makes his way all the way out and around to the base of Gryffindor tower underneath what he knows to be Tom’s room’s window. He sets the mugs down and grabs his wand again flicking it at the snow and forming a snowball. He takes aim and throws his arm forward flinging the ball at the window before running back to the wall and plastering himself against it. Mike waits a minute and does it again. After a couple of times of back and forth he hears the window finally open before a familiar voice calls out

 

“Who the fuck is throwing shit at our window, it's 50 feet up in the air?”

 

Mike snickers to himself before flicking another snowball up and right into what he knows to be Tom’s face.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Tom roars from the window as Mike steps out from his hiding spot cracking up.

 

“Oh you're gonna get it now Latta,” Tom says closing the window.

 

Mike is still laughing when a snowball hits him straight in the middle of his back causing him to stumble forward.

 

He catches himself before falling and turns around to come face to face with a scowling Tom.

 

“How did you get down here so fast?” Mike asks in shock.

 

“Not telling,” Tom says smiling like a little kid.

 

“What if,” Mike goes over to where the mugs of cider are, “I told you I have hot cider and a kiss for you if you tell me?”

 

“Hmmmmmm,” Tom fakes thinking about the offer, “I might just do it for the cider.”

 

“Fine then,” Mike says placing the mug in Tom's hands and then turning back around toward the castle.

 

“Wait wait no I was joking!” Tom says chasing after him.

 

Mike laughs as he hears him come up behind him but then immediately stops as Tom turns him around and takes his lips into his own.

 

“Mmmmm you taste like cider,” Tom mumbles against his lips.

 

“You taste like snow,” Mike jests pulling away.

 

“Gee I wonder whose fault that is,” Tom rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his cider. “What was the point of hitting me with the snowball anyway?”

 

“Well I had to make sure you came down quickly,” Mike says matter-of-factly.

 

“Well now that you have me here,” Tom says slyly, “what are you going to do with me?”

 

“Huh,” Mike says turning his back on Tom again so he wouldn't see him pulling out his wand, “I really don't know...maybe, this!” Mike quickly turns around on the last word and flicks his wand causing a whole wave of snow to come over onto Tom’s head.

 

The boy gets buried under the small wave and Mike cracks up feeling a stitch form in his side from how hard he's laughing. He stops abruptly however when the ground slips out from under him and he falls on his ass.

 

He hears Tom laugh from where he's half sticking out from the small snow pile and Mike can't help but laugh along with him. Suddenly, another snowball goes whooshing past his head.

 

“What the..?” Is all Mike can manage before another three go zooming past him.

 

“Duck Latts!” He hears Andre yell before he sees another couple of snowballs go past him.

 

“Burkie?” Mike starts as Andre and Eddie fly down into the snow next to him and use their wands to built a small fort around them.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Mike asks his friends.

 

“We were playing hockey on the ice against Seguin, Benn, and Larkin when Oshie and Shaw came up and wanted to play. We told them we didn't want losers on our team but then Larkin shot a snowball at Shaw’s face and they've been chasing us since then. We have no idea where the Slytherin assholes went either,” Andre finishes out of breath.

 

“Ookkkk, great so now we're in a snowball fight with Gryffindor?” Mike asks completely done with his friend’s shit.

 

“Yup, pretty much,” Eddie chips in from his other side.

 

“Awesome,” Mike huffs out.

 

At that he hears dull thuds hit against the little fort wall and yelling from the other side.

 

“So what's the gameplan?” Mike looks to Andre who just smiles wickedly.

 

“We give them all we got.”

 

Mike thinks this is a terrible game plan but before he can say so Burkie jumps up and hurls three snowballs at the same time with his wand. He hears cries of what he assumes to be Oshie, Shaw, and probably Tom.

 

 _Oh shit_ Mike thinks, _Tom,_ but before he can develop the thought a pile of snow falls on top of him. He explodes out from under the pile to see TJ crouching over in laughter. Mike quickly flicks his wand and sends a volley of snowballs towards him hitting him on every exposed surface.

 

“Fuck you Latta,” he hears Oshie call as Mike turns and runs away from the impending shit storm that was about to brew. He almost gets back into the castle when someone tackles him to the ground. The ice and snow nips at his face and then he's turned around and heat is suddenly covering his mouth. He kisses back until he feels the snow seep through his jacket and then starts to push against Tom’s body. Tom lifts his head away but keeps his body covering Mike's.

 

“Getting frisky are we Michael?” Tom asks with a waggle of his brows.

 

“Getting cold is more like it,” Mike says shoving Tom off of him and into the snow.

 

“Wow, and here I thought we were having a moment,” Tom snaps sarcastically standing up and then pulling Mike to his feet.

 

“We were having a moment until your dumb friends had to go and pelt us with snowballs,” Mike chirps back brushing snow off his hat and head.

 

“I think they were your friends actually,” Tom hip checks Mike as they start walking to the castle doors.

 

They shove each other back and forth down the hallway until Mike begins to violently shiver.

 

“Hey are you ok?” Tom asks concerned, looking at him like he was a little wet puppy.

 

“Yeah man,” Mike chatters another shiver wracking his body, “just a little cold.”

 

“I have an idea,” Tom grabs Mike's hand and starts dragging him down the hall.

 

Mike stares at their clasped hands for a minute before realizing that Tom passed his common room a little while ago.

 

“Uh Tom, you passed the common room already.”

 

“Yeah I know,” Tom says continuing determinedly forward.

 

Mike honestly has no idea where they are going until Tom stops them in front of a picture of a giant lily.

 

“Is this the prefect’s bathroom?” Mike chatters out.

 

Tom doesn't say anything to him just whispers “orange zest” to the picture causing it to crack open.

 

Tom leads him into the dim room pulling out his wand and muttering _lumos_ to the empty room. The space illuminates instantly revealing a huge bathtub going what has to be seven feet into the ground. In the middle of the tub is a giant faucet with what must be a hundred gold spigots coming out of it.

 

Mike is too busy admiring the room that he doesn't even realize Tom let go of his hand until the boy whispers “strip” in his ear. The word sends an entirely different type of shiver through Mike's body as he begins to peel off his layers. He sees Tom pattering around the bathroom grabbing different vials and bottles from the shelves that surround it. Once he finishes gathering all his bottles he takes out his wand again and flicks it towards the faucet. All at once the room is filled with the sound of gushing water as no less than five spigots turn on some pouring out steaming water and others pouring out what Mike assumes to be soap.

 

Mike's down to his boxers by the time he tub is half filled. He sees Tom come out from a corner and casually slip his own boxers off before stepping into the steaming water. Mike swallows heavily feeling his dick twitch as he shucks his boxers and steps into the tub himself. Warm water immediately envelops him and Mike can't help let out a moan as it works to thaw out his freezing limbs. He dunks his head under the water and lets the water work through his hair. He opens his eyes to see Tom’s green ones staring back at him, hair floating around him. Mike smiles and comes up for air as Tom does the same.

 

When he breaches the surface Tom murmurs “turn around”. Mike does as the taller boy instructs him. He hears Tom wade over to the area where he left all the little bottles and wonders what's about to happen when fingers begin to massage his scalp. Mike tenses before completely relaxing once more, another shiver running up his spine as Tom works his fingers through, massaging and pressing into his head.

 

“Are you shampooing me?” Mike chuckles.

 

“Shut up and enjoy the shampooing,” Tom whispers giggling.

 

He happily lets Tom continue, sinking into Tom’s fingers as he keeps on massaging him and taking a break every so often to lay a soft kiss to Mike’s neck.

 

Mike doesn't know how long they stay like that but then Tom is telling him to tip his head back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. After he does Mike turns around to look at Tom. He never really noticed how much taller Tom really was, or how built. Mike could see the outline of his abdomen in the refraction of the water. He reaches up to cup Tom's jaw and Tom leans into the touch lowering his head to capture Mike's lips in a slow kiss. Mike moves them over to the bench at the edge of the tub and places Tom so that he's straddling him under the water. They stay like that, just kissing slowly, until the water becomes cold around them. Mike crawls off Tom and gets out of the water before helping Tom out with a hand. They each grab a fluffy towel from the rack and dry themselves off before taking a pair of robes that seemed to just appear in the middle of the room.

 

As they gather their belongings and Tom puts back his vials Mike thinks about what just happened. This was the most intimate he's ever been with Tom, with anyone actually. He's lost in the thought when Tom comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him. Mike smiles and turns to his secret fuck buddy, more than a friend, thing, and hugs him, resting his head on the top of his chest. Tom hugs back and then they separate.

 

“Thank you so much Tom. I honestly...I don't know what to say or how to repay this,” Mike tries to express the gratitude.

 

“There isn't anything to repay Mikey.” Tom says softly kissing him.

 

Mike has no idea what to say to that so he just smiles and kisses Tom again.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll give you my gift then too.” Mike says as they separate.

 

“Sounds perfect to me. Let me go out first and I'll make sure the coast is clear.” Tom tells him.

 

Tom pushes the portrait forward and pokes his head out.

 

“All good. Come out after a minute. I'll see you tomorrow Mike,” he says before slipping out.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Mike says to his retreating form, a warm feeling crawling through him as he wait a moment and then slips out to his own room, happier than he's ever been.

***

It’s the day before everyone gets out and Mike is freaking out. He spent the entire night before packing so he could spend the day putting together what he hopes is a nice surprise present for Tom. He went down to the kitchens after breakfast and asked Daisy if she could make pizza and hot chocolate for later that night. Unfortunately Mike isn’t as creative or romantic as Tom, or has the connections apparently, so he settles for hot chocolate and the special pizza Mike and Tom used to eat every night when they were younger and roomed together at quidditch camp. After what happened yesterday Mike felt differently about his relationship with Tom. They hadn’t talked since but it seemed obvious that they were more than just fuck-buddies by now. Tom made Mike feel happier than ever that night and now Mike wanted to do the same, do something special for Tom.

 

Mike was still freaking out as 8:30 approached, having the smaller details smoothed out but not where he would execute his plan. He’s pacing a hallway wondering where he could take Tom that would be nice and special when a door appeared in the middle of the hallway. Mike halts in front of it looking up and down the hall to see if anyone placed it there. Seeing no one he stares at the door once more. He jumps back when a handle suddenly protrudes out of the door. He looks up and down the hall one more time before pushing the door forward. Mike looks into the room to see it completely...perfect. There’s a little Christmas tree set up in the corner and twinkling lights are everywhere. There’s a fireplace and a projector set up and a really comfy looking couch and a table for the food and Mike literally cannot believe his eyes. _This must be the room of requirement_  he thinks as he turns to get a better look at more of the room. It’s exactly what he wanted, a private place for him and Tom. He grins to himself as he leaves the room knowing exactly what he can do now.

***

Mike walks into the room he told Tom to meet him in, balancing the two mugs and the pizza when a voice almost makes him drop everything from the scare.

 

“Hi.” He turns to see Tom smiling at him from ear to ear.

 

“I told you to come at 8:30, it’s not even 8 yet!’ Mike states as he walks over to put everything on a table.

 

“I know, but I was bored and anxious so I came up and knew you would be coming soon so I decided to stay and wait.” Tom responded happily, following Mike to the table and sitting cross-legged on the table.

 

“Yeah well jokes on you because this isn't even where we shall be dining tonight,” Mike says smugly.

 

“Oh?” Tom lifts an eyebrow at Mike’s confession.

 

“Nope,” Mike pops the “P”, “close your eyes, it’s a surprise.”

 

“Ok Mikey whatever you say,” Tom says skeptically as he shuts his eyes and places his hand in Mike’s.

 

Mike takes out his wand and whispers _wingardium leviosa_ causing the mugs of hot chocolate and pizza to float next to him.

 

He leads the entire little procession down to the hall where the door to the room of requirement is still there, waiting for them. He halts in front of it, letting go of Tom’s hand to push the door open.

 

“Wait here,” he whispers right into Tom’s ear as he steps inside and quickly sets down the pizza and mugs and flicks the projector and all the twinkling lights on.

 

“Ok,” he shouts to the door, “you can come inside now.”

 

Mike doesn’t think he will ever forget the look on Tom’s face when he walks into the room. His eyes light up and his mouth drops into a little “O” shape.

 

“Mike,” he whispers walking in the rest of the way.

 

He looks over the entire room, going over to the little tree, admiring the lights, and finally, setting his eyes on Mike, who hasn’t moved the entire time.

 

“Mike, this is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen! How did you...why did you,” he starts.

 

“Why do you get to take me to the prefect bathroom and I can’t even do a simple surprise for you? I wanted to thank you for that. It was the most incredible and kindest thing anyone had ever done for me so I wanted to also give you something special,” Mike explains.

 

Tom smiled and walked over to give Mike a quick kiss. “You were about to freeze yesterday, I just didn’t want you to die from hypothermia. It’s not a big deal. You setting all of this up is incredible. You’re incredible Mike.”

 

Mike feels himself blush and looks up and gives Tom a small smile. “Why don’t you set up the pillows and blankets on the couch while I get the movie ready?”

 

Tom did as Mike asked and when he finished Mike walked over with the food. “Here’s your hot chocolate and here’s some pizza.”

 

Tom sets the mug aside and when he opens the pizza box he stares at it before looking back at Mike with a huge smile. “Chicken and extra cheese?”

 

“I was hoping you would remember. I wanted to do something special and yeah, I remember how this was practically the only thing we would eat at camp.” Mike beamed.

 

“It’s the only thing we would eat thanks to _whom_ exactly?” Tom smiled tauntingly. “If I remember correctly you made fun of me the entire first week before you tried it and would say it was gross and I was weird. And then what happened?”

 

“And then our parents regretted letting us have credit cards because we ordered it every single night instead of eating the camp food.” Mike laughed.

 

“True, but then you realized that I was right, as I always am, and it was delicious. So no need to thank me you know.” Tom responded.

 

Mike just shrugged, “Yeah, yeah well I felt your pain when Daisy looked at me as if I was crazy when I asked her for some. Daisy! She’s a house elf for crying out loud, she’s supposed to be happy to serve me and never judge, but when I asked her for a pizza with chicken and extra cheese she looked like she regretted her entire existence as a house elf.”

 

“Regretted her entire existence as a house elf? Really? Wow you never stopped over-exaggerating did you Latta?” Tom teased Mike taking a bite into his pizza.

 

Mike’s jaw fell, “I hope you’re not referring to your slander and lies that I used to embellish injuries in quidditch during camp!” He responded offended.

 

Tom grabbed his mug of hot chocolate before looking up to Mike and taking a sip, “Used to?”

 

“Wow,” Mike gasped, “I am done. So done. I can’t believe that I try to do something nice and you attack me like that. You were just jealous that I played better than you.”

 

Tom just smiled fondly at Mike, “Whatever you say Mike. I am glad you did this though. We had some good times at camp and I’m happy I get to relive them with you.”

 

Mike nods, “We did have some good times didn’t we? It’s not like we were best friends or anything but we got along pretty well back then. I’m sorry the houses and rival teams made us hate each other after.”

 

Tom looked at Mike for a second and opened his mouth to say something before changing his mind. “Yeah, the houses. Sucks,” he whispered before looking down to his mug.

 

“I’m glad we were able to get past it though,” Mike smiled, “and you know, be friends, or whatever we are again.”

 

Tom looked up and smiled at Mike. He nodded his head and motioned at him to come lay next to him. “Thanks for this Mike. Let’s watch the movie yeah?”

 

Mike pressed play and went to lay down next to Tom. He put his head on Tom’s shoulder and Tom wrapped his arm around him. They watched _Inception_ and spent the whole movie making up their theories and comments and sharing their mutual love for Leonardo DiCaprio.

 

“I still can’t believe he didn’t win the Oscar for _Wolf of Wall Street!”_ Mike complained. “The whole car scene was improvised, he IMPROVISED THAT!”

 

Tom just smiled and hummed an agreement while continuing to play with Mike’s hair.

 

As the credits rolled Mike lifts his head up from Tom’s chest, “Wait, I don’t get it. Was he dreaming or not? I thought the plane level was reality? They woke up in it so obviously it’s real isn’t it? The top was about to stop spinning so it’s real!”

 

Tom just looks at Mike and laughs, “I don’t know Mike, that’s the point of the movie. You don’t know what’s real and what isn’t.”

 

“Nooooo. That’s not the point of the movie. You have the totems to specifically tell you if it’s real or not!” Mike insists.

 

Tom just rolls his eyes smiling, “The _point,_ is that it doesn’t matter. He’s just happy to be with his children again, that’s the important message. That’s the whole point of the movie and why he accepts the job in the first place.”

 

“But Cobb’s father in law is with him when sees his kids. All I’m saying is that obviously it’s real. He wouldn’t be able to be with him if it weren’t real because he is the one that had the original dream. What’s the poin-” before Mike can finish Tom leans forward and shuts him up with a kiss.

 

“Whatever you say Mike,” he whispers.

 

Mike wants to protest but just smiles into the kiss and admits a silent defeat.

 

“I’m gonna put the mugs on the table so we don’t spill anything,” he says as he gets up.

 

When he comes back to sit Tom is smiling at him as he reaches behind him and pulls out a sprig of mistletoe and hangs it over their heads.

 

“Wow, a mistletoe. Would you look at that! Guess you’ll have to kiss me now.”

Mike laughs but leans in to kiss Tom anyway. He barely lets their lips brush however before pulling back, leaving a very confused Tom to almost fall on top of him.

 

“I have a better idea,” he breathes.

 

“Yeah?” Tom breathes back.

 

Mike pushes Tom off of him and back against the couch and then gets off. Tom’s face turns into one of confusion but then instantly his pupils darken as Mike drops to his knees in front of him.

 

“Mi...Mike you don’t have to d-” he starts before Mike cuts him off.

 

“I want to Tom,” he says, spreading Tom’s legs out so he can neatly insert himself between them.

 

This isn’t Mike’s first time giving head, not nearly, but he feels a little nervous all the same. He knows Tom’s into it, if the little tent in his pants is any indication, but he still feels the twinges of nerves as he reaches under Tom’s ass to grab the back of his shorts. Tom lifts his body up so Mike can slide them off easily and then he’s staring at Tom’s dick. He licks his lips and gives it a couple of strokes, getting it fully hard, before arching over and placing a light kiss on the head. Tom’s body shivers beneath him as Mike then guides the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

 

“Holy shhh...shit Mike,” To tries to speak but Mike silences him by sucking a little harder on the tip.

 

Ever so slowly Mike begins to inch lower and lower down taking more of Tom into his mouth, Tom letting out a slew of profanities above him. Mike keeps a steady hand placed on Tom’s hip as he tries to buck up into his mouth.

 

“Shit I’m sorry I didn’t me-” Mike cuts Tom off again by moving his tongue against the sensitive under vein.

 

Tom tangles one of his hands in Mike’s hair as Mike begins to bob up and down, licking and swirling his tongue around as he does. He grips Tom’s hip harder and moans around his length when Tom pulls his hair causing Tom to grip it even harder. Mike doesn’t mind, he actually really likes it as he feels himself getting harder and harder in his own boxers. He tries to not think about it though as he begins bobbing faster. Up and down and up and down sucking harder, hollowing out his cheeks as Tom keeps making perfect little noises and moaning his name out from above. Tom’s dick is heady in Mike’s mouth and Mike fucking loves it. He explores the ridges with his tongue as he slides, pushing his tongue to the sensitive spot Tom has right under the head. Mike just wants to make Tom feel good so he adjusts himself, sliding his mouth off Tom’s dick with an audible popping sound before taking as much as he can in his mouth. He feels Tom’s cock hit the back of his throat and he uses a free hand to stroke whatever is left as he moves up and down vigorously, hollowing out his cheeks as he does so, trying not to gag.

 

“Mike..fucking...Mikey shit I’m gonna-” he hears Tom above him as well as feels him pulling his hair back giving him the warning that he’s about to come.

 

Mike goes down all the way once more before coming off, sucking his hardest as he does, and tastes just a little of Tom’s pre-cum, salty and a little bitter, before stroking him just three times till he comes everywhere. Cum is all over Mike’s hand as Tom yanks him up roughly by the hair and smashes their lips together. Tom’s tongue is everywhere in Mike’s mouth and he moans filthly into the kiss.

 

“Your fucking mouth Michael,” Tom says as he moves down to his neck, “is gonna kill me one day.”

 

Mike laughs even though his throat is dry, “Liked it then?”

 

“Liked it?” Tom comes up from his neck staring at him straight in the eye, “I fucking loved it. Jesus Mike,” he says returning to capture his lips.

 

Mike feels Tom’s hand move him so that he’s on top, straddling him. Tom moves his hands all over Mike’s ass squeezing it causing Mike to moan into his mouth. He feel’s Tom’s hand go into his sweatpants and grab his cock using the precome already gathered as lube and stroking. Tom’s grip is relentless and Mike thrusts up into it as Tom moves up and down. Mike breaks their kiss, unable to say anything as he just throws his head back and moves his hips bucking into Tom’s massive, perfect hands.

 

Mike’s orgasm hits him like a train as he closes his eyes and feels every nerve ending on fire. Tom just milks him right through it, removing his hand once Mike winces at the oversensitivity. Tom wipes his hand on the blanket and then uses it to wipe Mike’s hand off as well before tossing it to the ground. He pushes Mike’s pliant body off to the side to slide his shorts back on before laying Mike and himself down on the couch,  spooning Mike.

 

Mike’s eyes are already drooping, he always does get so tired after cumming, and he doesn’t protest as Tom adjusts them so that they are comfy.

 

“Merry Christmas Tommy,” he mumbles before closing his eyes, sleep over taking his mind.

 

The last thing he hears before finally dropping off is, “Merry Christmas Latts,” and a light kiss being placed on the back of his neck.

 

***

In Mike's six years at Hogwarts he had never dreaded going home as much as right now.  
  
The idea of being away from Tom for almost a month made him feel way worse than he cared to admit. The last couple of weeks with Tom were some of the best he had ever had and everyone noticed he was happier than usual but no one was able to get a word from him. He woke up that morning still wrapped up in Tom’s arms and sweating up a storm. Damn that boy was a furnace. He pushed back against Tom’s sleeping form whispering, “Tom, Tom we need to get up we’re gonna miss the train.”

 

Tom mumbled five more minutes in his sleep. Mike just rolled his eyes and disentangled himself from the boy’s grip, getting up off the couch. He lightly shook Tom and when that didn’t work began placing feather light kisses on his neck, shoulder, and face. Eventually Tom woke up, surprising Mike by taking his lips in his own.

 

“Morning,” he mumbles sleepily as they separate.

 

They cleaned up around them and then promised they’d see each other before they got off the train, leaving the room for their own.  
  
"Mike pleeeease I know you! I know you're going out with someone. Just tell me who!"

 

Blair and Mike were now sitting on a bench at this little Hogsmeade station with their arms linked and Blair's head on Mike's shoulder. They were waiting for Andre, Emily, and Nate to come down so they could all go on the Hogwarts Express together.  
  
"I'm sure anyone that's looking at us right now probably thinks we're going out with each other," Mike responded.  
  
Blair just rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows we're nothing more than best friends, now stop changing the subject."  
  
"You know your suitcases are very pretty, all colorful and everything, but do you really need four to go back home? Do you not have any clothes at home or do you just bring your entire closet every semester?"  
  
"MIIIIIKE!"  
  
"I'm just saying, you have me to help you now but what are you going to do when we get to King's Cross and we go separate ways?"  
  
Blair finally sat up and faced Mike. "I'll manage. Now stop changing the subject Michael Latta and tell me who you're seeing."  
  
Before Mike could even respond Andre and Nate walked up to them and Mike had never been more grateful for his friends interjecting.  
  
"That's some beautiful luggage you got there Mikey, you moving back home?" Nate laughed.  
  
Mike kicked snow in Nate's direction and laughed, "It's Blair's you fucker."  
  
"Where's Emily?" Andre asked looking around.  
  
"Hey Burk!! I'm doing great thanks for asking, how about you?" Mike laughed back.  
  
"Fuck off Latts I just wanted to know if she was here already," Burkie grumbled.  
  
"Last I saw her she was still packing and knowing her she'll probably get here at 10:29." Blair spoke up.  
  
As if on cue, at 10:28 Emily walked up to them and Andre practically leaped from the bench to help her with her luggage. They all boarded the train and found a compartment and sat together as Emily and Andre reminisced about their first meeting.  
  
"I was a first year and didn't know know anyone so I didn’t have where to sit on the train and Emily let me sit in her compartment. She was sitting with Braden who wasn't too pleased at first with my being there but we actually got along great after a while. We bonded over quidditch,” Andre smiled while telling the story.  
  
"Ahhhh so I guess that solves the mysterious Braden and Andre friendship," Mike laughed.  
  
They spent the rest of the ride laughing and eating and making fun of Emily and Andre, but Mike was just thankful that no one asked him if he was seeing anyone again.  
  
When they got off the train they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways with promises of letters and calls over break. As Mike loaded his luggage onto a trolley he looked around for Blair, who had disappeared and Mike refused to believe left without saying goodbye to him.  
  
"You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye were you?" Blair piped up from behind scaring him.  
  
"Of course not!" Mike turned around. "I was looking for you hoping you weren't the one who left without saying goodbye."  
  
They hugged and Mike looked around her. "Ok, I know you're a very talented and amazing witch and all but what happened to your luggage?"  
  
Blair just smiled wickedly, “I told you I'd manage."  
  
At that Mike hears Tyler Seguin calling for Blair from across the station and when Mike looked he saw him pushing a cart with all of Blair's and his bags.  
  
"Seguin?" Mike asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"We're neighbors remember."

 

Blair quickly hugged Mike again and gave him a kiss on the cheek wishing him a good break before walking towards Tyler. Mike saw Tyler struggle to fit all of Blair's bags into a car and Blair laugh at whatever Tyler was saying. When Tyler opened the car door for Blair and didn't stop smiling he started to wonder if maybe Mike should be the one asking Blair is she's seeing someone. Someone who plays quidditch for Slytherin and who Mike still doesn't really understand how Blair is friends with.  
  
He was still staring at them when a voice from behind him brings him back to Earth.

 

"I'm starting to think that the reason you were upset about me flirting with Blair is actually because you like her and had nothing to do with me."  
  
Mike turned around to see Tom smirking under a cap.

 

"Hey Tom,” he smiles fondly.  
  
"Go to the family bathroom in five minutes. Knock four times" was all Tom said before walking away.  
  
Mike looked around and saw his parents weren't there yet, and knowing them wouldn't be there for a while, so he had more than enough time to meet up with Tom. He waited five minutes on a bench before going to the family bathroom and knocking four times. He barely finishing knocking when Tom opened the door and pulled him in by his scarf.  
  
His bags fell to the floor as he was pushed against the door and Tom's lips were on his. Tom pulled on Mike's hair as the desperation and reality of a month without each other seemed to settle in. Mike moaned every time Tom pulled his hair harder and even bit Tom's lip once but that only made Tom pull with more vigor. Mike separated their lips and started sucking on Tom's neck.  
  
"God Mikey," Tom moaned and he grabbed Mike's face again. They made out for what felt like hours until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Busy, very sick, you should go to another bathroom!" Tom shouted and Mike burst out laughing, Tom shushing him and trying to bite back a laugh if his own.  
  
"My parents are actually waiting for me and I don't want to keep them that long. I just wanted to see you before I left." Tom looked down at Mike still holding his face in his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Mike smiled and reached up to kiss Tom.  
  
"I should get going, but I just wanted to let you know that I know a month is a long time so you don't have to worry about being with someone else." Tom said.  
  
Mike froze, "What?"  
  
"Yeah you know, look at you, I'm sure you'll have plenty of people after you back home and I wouldn't want to you to hold back because of me. It's not like we're exclusive or anything."  
  
Mike felt his stomach drop and he didn't know what to respond. He knew that he and Tom weren't really dating but it certainly felt like it at times. He couldn't even think about being with anyone other than Tom, especially after last night. He certainly wasn't expecting anything like this at all. However he didn't want to start that particular conversation in a public bathroom with Tom's parents waiting so he just nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah sure obviously. Uh same to you," was all he was able to say.  
  
Tom nodded his head and whispered, "Obviously, yeah."  
  
They stood there for a couple seconds before Tom finally spoke again dropping his hands from Mike's face.  

 

“I should get going then, my parents are probably looking for me by now.”

  
"Yeah, yeah of course," Mike pushed forward and stood face to face with Tom.  
  
"Have a nice break Mikey, you know I'll miss you."  
  
Mike smiled, "I'll miss you too."

  
They hugged and Mike added a quick "have a great break" before Tom checked outside the door and left.  
  
Mike stood in the bathroom alone and felt sick. He didn't know if he felt worse about Tom saying they're not exclusive or about himself being stupid enough to think they could actually be more. He grabbed his bags and walked out of the door hoping his parents were here.  
  
In Mike's six years at Hogwarts he had never looked forward to going home as much as he did right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's not finished the story is mostly mapped out so it will probably be three parts. We really had a lot of fun doing it so hopefully you guys enjoy it also. Let us know!


End file.
